Truth or Date
by Mallobaude
Summary: Working the graveyard shift during their time training at Atlas Academy, Jaune and Weiss find that they have an abundance of spare time during their shift. They needed something in order to stay awake and pass the time. What better than a nice game of truth or dare?
1. Truth or Date

The days were long. The temperatures were frigid. The training was brutal. Nighttime was supposed to be an opportunity to collapse into bed and sleep their way to blissful recovery. To curl up underneath your blanket, hug a pillow close to you, and drift off to a peaceful slumber.

Most nights, at least.

Not this one.

Jaune Arc yawned, silently cursing the luck of the draw. Maybe it was Qrow's fault. He had been in the room when the teams had been chosen. Then again the rest of their friends had been there as well, so everyone was equally affected by the man's bad luck. Oh well. At least they got to do their late night training in comfort.

Clad in the black shorts and white shirt of Atlas Academy's pajamas, Jaune stared blankly at the computer monitor in the small room he and his partner occupied. Grunt work. Menial work. Security work in a highly secure facility. Naturally they weren't the first nor the last line of defense when it came to their sentinel duties, but it was important for them to learn the value of being able to keep watch for an entire night if need be. Even if they'd spent the whole day before training.

Jaune blinked his weary eyes awake, catching himself as he almost drifted off to slumber. Forcing himself to be awake and alert, he craned over to look at the other person sharing the room with him.

Weiss Schnee had a palm pressed up against her cheek, propping her head up as she stared into her own monitor. He saw the glaze expression on her own face, soft blue eyes blinking rapidly as her fluttering lashes indicated her own impending slumber. The pair of teens were three hours into their shift. If they could just make it through one more they would be relieved by the next shift and finally allowed to go to bed.

Seeing his old friend on the brink of collapse, Jaune knew he had to act. They would not fail this test. "Weiss."

The former heiress jumped, startled by the sudden noise of the boy in the room with her. "I'm awake!" she insisted.

Jaune blinked, watching with curiosity as Weiss twisted her head around to take in the sights around her, still blinking rapidly. Her left hand came up to rub the weariness from her eyes.

"We need to do something," he said, as much to himself as to Weiss. "Something to keep us awake and alert."

"What do you suggest? Coffee is out of the question, because I want to be able to properly go to bed in…" Her face fell when she pulled her scroll from a pocket. "One hour…"

"Just one hour," Jaune said with as much enthusiasm as possible. "Just gotta pass the time for one more hour."

Weiss yawned, making sure to cover her mouth as a light, almost sweet sound escaped her lips. "Do you have anything in mind?"

Watching Weiss yawn made Jaune do the same, a deeper bellow sounding as he did so. What was something they could do? Something immersive that only required two people. Something entertaining enough to keep them awake for the final hour…

Inspiration hit him. This was like a big old sleepover after all. Why not play the kinds of games he used to play with his friends and sisters as a child?

"I've got it," he said with a trace of excitement in his tone. "Weiss, wanna play truth or dare?"

Pale blue eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at him. "Truth or dare?"

Jaune's lip twitched, stopping before he could frown. He had to remember that this was Weiss he was with. He wasn't entirely surprised she'd never played the game before.

"Yeah. Don't worry, it's simply. One person asks the other-"

"I know what truth or dare is," she interrupted him. So much for that conclusion he'd drawn. "I've just never played it before. Growing up I didn't really have the kinds of friends who would play silly games like those. Winter was of course out of the question. And Whitley…" She sighed, her gaze falling to the floor between her feet. "And not Whitley…"

The was unspoken sorrow in her voice at the mention of her brother. Jaune didn't know what their relationship was. He wasn't about to ask. Even if he did have the opportunity in their game. It wasn't his place to pry.

"Would you like to play then?" he asked. "I know we've never exactly been close, but hey. Things could be worse. It could be Yang asking you to play."

Her eyes shifted back up to him, this time warmer in expression. A soft smile played on her lips as she replied. "Very well. Let's play."

"Great!" In all honesty Jaune was thrilled. What he said was true. He and Weiss really had never been close to each other.

Their history at Beacon was rocky to say the least. After the fall they had been separated for months until finding one another in Mistral. Even after the Battle at Haven Academy, after he had unlocked his Semblance and saved her life, they were friends, but not close ones like she was with her teammates and he was with his. They were cordial. Companions. But never truly close like he was with Ruby.

Maybe a nice, fun game of truth or dare would help them to learn about one another. Maybe it would help them grow closer.

"How about you start us off," he offered.

Weiss shrugged softly, and spun her chair around so that she was facing the boy. "Okay. Jaune, truth or dare."

He hummed in thought for a moment. Best to start things off safe. "Truth."

"Truth…" she echoed softly. He saw how Weiss' eyes drifted off in thought for a few seconds before focusing her attention back on him. "What's your favorite color?"

The question was a softball one. Favorite color? Even then, it took Jaune a moment to recall just exactly what that was. He hadn't thought about things like his favorite color or movie or music in ages. "Green."

"Green?" she asked, appearing surprised in both her expression and tone. "Really?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with green?"

"Nothing's wrong with green. I just expected… I don't know. Blue. Black maybe."

"Why blue or black?"

She gestured out with an open hand. "It's what you wear normally," she explained. "What you've worn forever. Blue jeans and that black hooded sweatshirt of yours. But not a stitch of green on you."

Jaune looked down, knowing that he wasn't wearing the attire she had mentioned, but couldn't stop himself from doing so. "Well, it's green because of the camping trips I used to go on. I love nature. Trees, leaves, bushes, all that stuff." Jaune smiled as he stared down at his lap, recalling happy childhood memories. "As hard as it was to go from Patch to Mistral, I really was in my element out there with the rest of Team RNJR."

The sound of Weiss' soft laughter brought his attention up to her. She wore a serene smile on her lips as she stared at him. "That's sweet."

Jaune felt himself blush, as he realized he had inadvertently answered far more than just her question. "Ah, well… yeah. So that's why it's green. My turn," he said hurriedly, hoping to move on from his embarrassing answer. "Truth or dare."

The smile evaporated from Weiss' lips. "Truth."

_Playing it safe too, I see. _Jaune decided to give her an easy one too in order to return the favor. "How tall are you?"

Judging how her lips pouted, maybe not so easy.

"With or without heels?" she asked.

"There's a difference?"

Weiss scoffed. "Men…"

"Did I do something wrong?" he wondered.

She shook her head. Whether it was in response to his question or an action for herself, he couldn't say. "With heels, five-foot-three."

"And without?"

The girl's face soured, lips twisting as she broke her gaze from him when she spoke. "Five feet even…"

Jaune's eyebrows rose. He knew she was short, but putting a number on it made him consider just _how_ short she was. An inch less and she's break the four foot barrier…

"Oh. Wow," was all he could say.

"Well I don't see your height doing wonders for you, mister six foot… how tall are you?"

"Six-foot-three."

She scoffed again. "Yes, well, good for you. I could still probably beat you in a fight."

"You probably could." Jaune let the words hang in the air, watching as Weiss continued to refuse to meet his gaze. "You gonna be okay?"

"I'm fine!" She snapped. "Now truth or dare?"

She was upset. Probably about her height. Maybe he should make it up to her and let her command him to do something stupid. "Dare."

Weiss' expression changed in an instant, and a gleeful grin spread across her lips. Jaune instantly regretted his choice. "Blake and Yang have been particularly annoying as of late. I dare you to prank call one of them."

Jaune's eyes narrowed. That was quite a daunting task. Waking up either of them in the middle of the night could invoke their wrath. And Aura amplification or not, Jaune didn't want to bring a world of hurt down on himself.

Still, the expectant look on Weiss' face hold him he had to do it. It was either that, or lose the game.

"Alright," he said, standing up and fishing his scroll from the pocket of his shorts. He pulled up Blake's number, her being the far safer choice than the blonde with anger issues. "Here goes nothing."

He hit Blake's contact info and pressed the call button, and he heard ringing as he brought the device up to his ear. All the while he stared at Weiss' smug expression as she peered up at him. He paced around nervously as he waited for the girl to pick up.

"…_hello…?"_

"Yeah, Blake, good evening," he said, pinching his nose to make himself sound more nasally and high-pitched. He hoped she would be too tired to check the caller ID. "Um, I just spoke to the General, and Atlas is embargoing the importation of tuna. Just thought I'd let you know."

He hung up immediately, in disbelief that he'd just woken the girl up in the middle of the night in order to tell her that load of tripe.

Weiss appeared to be unimpressed with his prank. "That was terrible," she huffed.

"I was under a lot of pressure!" he spat harshly. "Sorry that I'm no good at spontaneous prank calls!"

"It's fine," she waved off. "It's your turn."

So it was. Now to hopefully get the bad taste of a failed prank call out of his mouth. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Apparently she was returning the favor now. "Dare…" he mused aloud. "What's a good dare…" It hit him. "Oh, Weiss. Do you sleep in that braid every night?"

Her face scrunched up in confusion. "That's not a dare."

"No, but it's a question I just wanna ask before I do my dare."

She frowned, but offered no vocal protest to the question. "Most nights. It would be a pain to redo every morning, though some nights it's such a mess that I just give up on it to redo in the morning."

With his question answered, Jaune proceeded. "Okay. I dare you to let your hair down."

"Why?" To her credit, her hands were already up and removing the ornate decoration which helped to keep it in place.

Jaune shrugged softly. "I dunno. I haven't seen it down since…" he trailed off, going back in time nearly two years. "The night before initiation."

She removed the metal clip and shook her head softly, hair flying as she moved. "Is it really that important to you?"

"I dunno," he admitted honestly. "I just remember it looked nice. I mean your hair always looks nice, but I've only ever seen your hair in a ponytail or braided. And seeing how we're here in our pajamas letting our figurative hair down, we should let our literal hair down too, right?"

She eyed him curiously, and with one final run of her hands through her long, snowy locks, Weiss' hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. "Like you've got any more hair to let down since cutting it."

Jaune blinked. Weiss with her hair down was a rare thing to behold. She was beautiful. As beautiful as she had been the very first day he'd laid eyes on her. Here and now, in her Atlas-provided pajamas and long white hair casually flowing down her shoulders, she looked like the girl next door. A girl that any average and ordinary guy might stand a chance with.

Not an heiress. Not a huntress. Just a pretty girl.

Gods, was she pretty.

"Happy?" she asked.

He nodded absentmindedly. "Very."

"Good, because it's my turn. Truth or dare?"

Jaune had to force himself to avert his gaze from the beautiful girl across from him. "Dare," he said boldly.

The wheels on Weiss' chair squeaked softly as she rolled herself closer toward him. Icy eyes never left his as she neared. "Seeing how we're relaxing, I dare you to use your Semblance on me again."

She pulled up next to him, mere inches from his own seat. Despite his size advantage over the five-foot-even girl, he felt small next to her. Her poise, her confidence, her intensity, and not to mention her beauty, were all intimidating.

"My Semblance?" he questioned. "Why?"

"There's no asking why in truth or dare," she chided. "You either do it or you lose."

Never mind the fact that she had questioned why he wanted to see her with her hair down. An argument when the two of them had such a good rapport between them wouldn't do.

Cautiously, Jaune raised his hands and willed them to glow with soft white light. Weiss' eyes were locked on them the whole time, even as they neared her shoulders. "Okay. Here goes nothing."

Placing them atop the girl's shoulders, Jaune began to use his own Aura to amplify hers. To supercharge it. To fill it well past its normal limits, and enable her to do great and wonderful things with her own Semblance just as she had at Haven Academy.

Her body glowed, the girl he had once called 'Snow Angel' bathed in angelic light. Even with her hair down she looked regal in appearance. Even with her eyes closed she looked as beautiful as ever.

A shaky breath slipped through her lips, and Weiss' mouth opened as she began to suck in gasps or air. Jaune could hear her as she breathed in and out, and he couldn't pinpoint what kind of feeling or emotion she was experiencing right now with the aid of his Semblance.

"Weiss…?" he questioned cautiously.

"Oh gods, it's just as wonderful as I dreamed…"

"Weiss?"

"The last time you did it I was unconscious…" she whispered again. "But I still felt it in my dream…"

Her eyes were squeezed shut as shaky breaths continued to pour from her lips. Those kinds of noises combined with him touching her was giving him all sorts of wrong feelings and thoughts…

"So warm… so safe… so wonderful…"

Was she really getting that sort of feeling from his Semblance? Jaune wondered if Ren felt the same kinds of things when he used the ability on him. The boy had never said a word about it feeling nice. Or feeling anything period. Ren was a quiet one though…

His hands left her shoulders a second later, and the white light around her began to dissipate. As it did, Weiss' eyes opened to stare accusingly into his own. "Why did you stop?"

"I don't know," he lied. "It kind of seemed like, um, you were enjoying it."

"I was enjoying it and you _stopped?_" she asked incredulously.

"I mean… like… in a… dirty way almost. Like you were…"

The unspoken word of what it sounded like Weiss was experiencing made the girl's eyes widen. Her lips moved several times without making noise before she was finally able to speak again. "I was _not!_" she practically screeched.

"I know, I know!" he insisted. "It just sounded kinda like it…"

Weiss crossed her arms across her chest and looked away from him. "As if you would know what that sounded like. From me or any girl." An eye peeked open and a single icy blue orb glanced at him questioningly. "Right?"

It wasn't as if he hadn't had the opportunity. Some of those moms had been pretty brazen about what they wanted from him. Especially the one who gave him daily casseroles… "You're right. I wouldn't." Jaune paused, the awkwardness hanging in the air for a moment before continuing. "Weiss. Truth or dare."

She harrumphed. "Dare."

Jaune knew she probably wanted to avoid him asking anything further on the topic, and figured that a dare would be a good way to do that. How wrong she was.

Just for that little jab about him and his lack of amorous experience, he would make Weiss give him a little window of what it might sound like. Specifically with her.

"I dare you to moan my name, Weiss," he said, struggling to utter the words without giggling.

Her eyes snapped open and her head twisted to face him again. Shock was evident on her flawless features. "What? You mean like… like during an orgasm?"

"I mean, you were practically there when I was amping your Aura," he grinned. "Just the words. Nothing else. Unless… you wanna lose the game…"

She glared at him. It was a cold look that could have frozen water with just a glance. He knew he'd just upped the stakes here in their game, but that merely made things more entertaining, did it not?

Weiss cleared her throat. "Jaune…" she whispered.

The boy leaned in closer, exaggeratedly cupping a hand over his ear. "Sorry, what was that? Doesn't sound like your heart's in it, Weiss."

"Oh, Jaune…" she moaned softly. Sensually. Hot, shaky breaths slipped through Weiss' lips as she closed her eyes, letting her chest heave as she pretended he was pleasing her. "Jaune… yes. Just like that. Oh gods, yes. Jaune! Don't stop!"

The blood drained from the boy's face completely. It hadn't left his body. It just went somewhere else.

Jaune sat in stunned silence as Weiss opened her eyes, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks as she met his gaze once more. This time it was Jaune who had to glance away.

His hands were clenched into fists, and his throat was dry. He couldn't say a word even if he wanted to. If he was capable of it.

"There, happy?" she asked in a huff.

Jaune said nothing.

Weiss tapped his shin with a foot to earn his attention. "Well?"

His eyes met hers and immediately retreated. It took several attempts before he was able to look at anything other than the floor.

"Jaune?"

"Wow," he breathed. "Weiss… have you been practicing or something?"

The kick to his shin was far harder this time. "Excuse me? I have not!"

He winced, the tips of her slippers still enough to cause his sensitive lower legs pain. "Okay. Because wow. That was… that was realistic. That was hot."

"S-shut up," she stammered. "No it wasn't."

She could deny it all she wanted. The fact of the matter was it was. It was incredible. Far better than anything he'd ever heard in any sort of pornographic material.

"I wish I had been recording that…" he muttered absentmindedly.

"You idiot," she continued. "I was just faking it."

"If that's what you sound like faking it, I think you'd kill a man doing it for real."

He saw how this time Weiss was forced to glance away, and as he stole a look up at her face, found her blushing. Embarrassing or not, it had been incredibly attractive. Maybe deep down she realized it too. Or maybe she had decided to accept the compliment for what it was.

"Jaune," she finally said after long seconds of silence. "Truth or dare. Pick truth."

He didn't dare to cross her now after he had just increased the game's stakes. "Truth."

"Is that your… is that your penis?" she asked, pointing a finger down to his lap.

Jaune's head followed her accusing finger. His mind had been so completely on Weiss that he hadn't even realized it was still hanging around. Yeah. That was a problem. Especially in these loose sleeping shorts courtesy of Atlas.

He nodded, and moved his hands to rest atop his lap in order to cover it. "Yeah…"

"Did I… did I make it happen when I moaned?"

"That's two questions," he thought to say quickly.

"Jaune!"

"You'll have to wait your turn." Thank the creators of truth or dare for such an ingenious system.

"Fine!" she huffed impatiently. "Ask me!"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Are you interested in my dick?" he asked, flipping her outrage back around on herself.

Weiss choked on her own breath, sputtering as her cheeks turned red once more. "W-what kind of question is that?"

"There's no asking why in truth or dare," he mimicked her in a faux high-pitched voice. "So are you going to answer or not?"

Weiss was practically vibrating with anger. Or embarrassment. One of the two. Either way he might end up with the business end of Myrtenaster through his gut. But if he were to go out tonight, it would be in a blaze of glory.

She blushed deeper. "I… I…"

"Remember, no lying."

She scowled, perfect white teeth bared as the scowl evolved into a snarl. "Fine! Yes. I am interested because I want to know whether or not my _fake_ moaning caused such a reaction from you. Are you happy?"

"Very," he smiled triumphantly. "Ask away."

"Truth or dare!" she shouted.

"You'll probably kill me if I pick dare, won't you?"

"Smart boy," she stated evenly. "Choose."

"Truth."

"Did I give you an erection from my moaning?"

"Yes."

Weiss leaned back in her chair, sucking in a breath through her nose as she digested what should have been the answer to an obvious question. "I see."

"Sorry," he said bashfully. "It sounded really hot. I imagine that's what the real thing might sound like with you."

"Have you… thought about those kinds of things about me?" she asked meekly.

"It's not your turn."

"Oh come on!"

"Truth or dare, Weiss."

She growled at his lack of an answer to her question. "Truth."

How could he up the odds yet again? It was all just innocent fun, after all. After getting her to moan his name and her asking directly about his boner, this one shouldn't be too bad.

"What color are the underwear you're wearing right now?" he asked.

"White," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Huh," he thought aloud. He had expected something crazier from a girl like her. The ones who grew up sheltered or repressed sometimes became the wildest ones. "That's boring."

"Excuse me?" she snapped. "And what color are _your_ underwear, mister fancy-pants?"

"You didn't even ask me truth or dare," he corrected her.

"Fine! Truth or dare!"

"Dare," he smirked, knowing that he had just found a way to put a wrench in her plans to find out the color underwear he was wearing right now.

The glare she gave him this time was glacial. He knew he was playing with fire, or rather, playing with ice by toying with the Ice Queen. However, messing with her was too much fun. He didn't know if he would ever have another opportunity to speak with her so casually like this again. To play truth or dare with her again. To be alone with her again.

"Oh you son of a…" she whispered, irate that he had blocked what her question would have been. But suddenly her face relaxed, and a small smirk even formed on her lips. "Okay. You know what? That's fine. I can work with this. Jaune, I dare you to take your shorts off. Let's _see_ what color your underwear is!"

Jaune's face paled. In that moment, he realized he'd made a terrible mistake in underestimating her strategy. And her wrath.

"You're serious?" he asked nervously.

Weiss crossed her arms in front of her chest once more. "Dead serious. Guys lose their pants all the time in popular media. Surely you don't want to lose the game over a silly little thing like this, right?"

She wasn't wrong. Even in children's TV shows, guys had a tendency to be relieved of their pants and shown in their boxers. It was just like wearing a pair of shorts, after all. Or swim trunks. Showing Weiss his own underwear shouldn't have been too big a deal…

Except for the fact that he was still settling down from her earlier hard time.

Taking a deep breath, Jaune stood up and turned away from the prying eyes of his security partner. Shoving his thumbs underneath the bands of his shorts, he shot a harsh breath from his mouth and pulled them down. Bending at the knees, he stepped out of the shorts, his black boxer-briefs showing the slight bulge that lingered as a result of Weiss' moaning.

Even indoors, Atlas felt just a little more chilly without his sleeping shorts.

"Impressive," he heard the girl behind him say.

He peeked back, and noted how Weiss' eyes were below his waist. Was she checking out his… he knew that the Arc family was blessed with a particularly nice backside, but for her to be so brazen about commenting on it…

"I can see you never skip leg day," she added. Jaune blinked, sighing in relief that she wasn't staring at a particular _ass_et of his. "Most boys are only concerned about working on their arms and chest."

He craned his neck around so that he could look behind himself at what she might have been staring at. A pair of particularly toned and muscular calves filled his vision. Carrying around the rest of his large and imposing figure, Jaune did indeed have nice legs that got a workout just from walking.

"Oh, um, thanks," he muttered modestly.

"Well are you going to turn back around? As much as I'm enjoying the view I'd prefer to speak face to face with the person I'm playing with."

Jaune nodded, and strategically placed his hands in front of his pelvis in order to cover up his shame. It was a funny thing, sometimes. The harder you urged it to go down, the longer it remained. The stronger it got. Much like a Mistrali finger trap, the more you fought, the worse it became.

Jaune sat back down, his hands atop his lap in order to cover himself up, hoping that Weiss wouldn't notice. Or if she did, that she wouldn't press the issue. Thankfully she seemed preoccupied with his calves and thighs, and didn't comment on what was further up his legs.

"So, black," Weiss finally wound up saying. "Not particularly exciting, considering you made such a fuss about my own white underwear being boring. I'm surprised they're not _green._"

With a shrug he stared down at the tight-fitting garment that went down to the middle of his thighs. "I do have green. Just not wearing them."

"Well maybe I have more than just white," she countered.

Fair enough. But he didn't want to linger on either of their underwear for too long. "Is it just me or is it really cold in here?"

"I feel perfectly fine," she bragged. Easy for her to say when she had her shorts on. "Now it's your turn."

Maybe getting back to the game would get his mind off the cold. And off the fact that he was now sitting there in his underwear with Weiss. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Were you checking out my butt while I had my back to you?"

Her eyes widened, and Weiss blinked several times before turning away. Jaune noted how he seemed to be getting particularly good at forcing a blush to creep across her cheeks.

"Well?" he pressed.

"Highly inappropriate…" she whispered.

"But me taking off my shorts isn't?"

An exasperated sigh shot through her lips, forcing her shoulders and chest to heave with it. "Fine. Yes, yes I was looking at your backside. It's not every day that I'm able to see such things, having roomed with three girls at Beacon and now here in Atlas. And no, I'm not a pervert who looks up pornography online. It's just… I haven't had much exposure to the opposite sex. There, are you happy?"

Jaune blinked. "It was a yes or no question. I didn't need a whole back story to justify it."

Weiss' eyes narrowed on him. "I'm _not_ a pervert. That's why I needed to explain it to you."

"I never said you were one. And it's perfectly natural for guys and girls to check each other out. Especially at our age."

"What are you, a sex ed textbook? I already told you it's because I've never had ample opportunity to see what a boy's posterior looks like."

Jaune smirked. "Posterior."

"Is there something amusing about what I said?"

"Nothing. It's just… I wonder what it'd sound like if you swore. I've never heard you say a bad word before, Weiss."

She hummed. "A lady such as myself does not give utterance to such inappropriate language."

"What if I dared you to?"

"It's not your turn," she said, using the old adage she or himself had been so keen on using tonight.

"Fair," he conceded. "Go ahead then."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What do you think is my most attractive asset?"

Jaune's eyes fell over the girl next to him. Where did he begin? How could he possibly list all the things he found attractive over her? Both physically and personally?

Pristine and pure white hair. A slender build that most girls would kill for. A deficiency in height that a tall guy like himself found particularly appealing. Legs, that while short, were smooth and toned. The voice of an angel. A will of steel. Intensity and drive to do what she thought was right. Weiss was… she was… perfect.

"Well?"

"Your eyes," he said without hesitation.

The words caused said eyes to narrow. "My eyes?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Your eyes."

If the look of those eyes told him anything, they seemed to indicate that she wasn't convinced. "If it were Yang you were playing with, you'd have said her breasts." She paused for a moment, and Jaune tilted his head slightly in agreement. "If it was Blake, you'd have said her… posterior." Again, Jaune couldn't argue with that. "Ruby… Ruby, her…"

"Smile," he answered for her.

"Her smile?"

"Yeah. Ruby's just… she's so happy. So positive. Her smile can brighten up a room. It's brightened up my life more times than I can remember. Ruby's smile is the prettiest thing about an already very pretty girl."

It felt a little weird to be talking about his oldest friend from Beacon in such a way, but it was true. She had grown up to be a very attractive young woman. But in the end they were just friends. Best friends. One who he couldn't see himself being with, nor could he see her viewing him in a romantic light. Especially not when the fate of the world hung in the balance.

"I see," Weiss said. "So Ruby's smile. And my eyes."

"Yup."

"What's so good about my eyes?" she asked. A hand drifted up to the scar which marred the left side of her face. A finger traced the line from forehead to cheek, the girl likely having memorized its path down her face. "Especially when one is so…"

"Brave," he finished before she could say anything negative.

She squinted at him. "Brave?"

"To do what you did," he explained, recalling the story he had heard about her circumstance. How she had made it from Atlas to Beacon. "To fight what you did. To earn your freedom. You were brave to stand up to your father. To take his test. To pass it."

He saw how Weiss swallowed, and was forced to avert her gaze from him once more. "I never should have told you people about that…"

"Maybe not, but I'm glad you did. I'm glad I know as much about you as I do, Weiss. I'm glad we're friends."

A soft smile crept onto her lips, and those eyes of hers he admired so much returned to his own. The chills they sent down his spine made his cold legs feel like a blazing inferno in comparison. "Me too," she admitted softly. "You have nice eyes too, as long as we're sharing compliments."

"Not as nice as yours," he argued. "They're like pale blue gemstones. Sapphires. So full of life and passion. That's why I like them so much. They're just like you. Cold as ice, but hot as the sun."

"Hot as in…"

"Passionate. My bad." He didn't want her to get the wrong idea. Like he was hitting on her alone in this room when they couldn't leave it. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"Passionate," she echoed. "Not attractive."

Did she sound disappointed? Had he still managed to say the wrong thing despite trying to say the right thing?

"I mean, no!" he said hurriedly. "You _are_ attractive, Weiss. Gods, you're so attractive. You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life. You're-"

A moment later he clamped his hand over his lips, realizing what an utter fool he was making of himself. He'd done a complete 180 in seconds, going from not wanting to compliment her appearance to showering her with praise over her looks. He was a grade A fool.

"Jaune. Truth or dare."

"Isn't it my turn?"

"Truth or dare," she pressed, ignoring his protests.

He shrugged, knowing that Weiss wasn't going to be deterred. He could only imagine that she wanted him to answer with truth here. "Truth."

"Did you look at anyone else besides me at Beacon?" she asked. "I looked at Neptune, so it's only fair to know from you."

It was a strange question to ask about events from two years ago. "Why do you care now?"

"It's not your turn," she chided. Technically it _was_ his turn, but he wasn't going to press the issue. "Answer. Who."

Jaune leaned back in his seat, his mind going back in time to a happier, simpler time. He closed his eyes, recalling the images of so many pretty girls in their school uniforms. Some with bare legs. Some in stockings. All of them so beautiful. Was it a rule that huntresses all had to be supermodels or something?

"Yang, Blake," he started to list. "Velvet. That Reese girl. Regretfully, Emerald…"

Images continued to flash in his mind of girls. Images abruptly interrupted when Weiss spoke next.

"Gods, Jaune!" she said loudly. "Maybe I should have asked you who you _didn't_ look at. Are you just a walking erection or something?"

Thankfully not anymore. The problem in his pants had dissipated, though if he continued to picture the girls from Beacon, he knew it would return with a vengeance. It was best to focus on the girl in front of him.

"I'm a guy," he told her honestly. "A guy in a school filled with beautiful girls who could all kick my ass. Even today, we have Neon. Ciel. You and your team. Am I _not_ supposed to be attracted to them?"

"Then why me?" she pressed. "If you're so into all those girls, why was I the only one you ever asked out?"

"It's not your turn."

He saw how Weiss clenched her teeth, an angry breath shooting out from behind them.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare."

"Curse."

"Excuse me?"

"From before," he recalled. "You said that bad language was beneath you or something. I want to hear Weiss Schnee curse. Curse like a sailor."

The look she gave him was indignant, and it made sense. She'd told him that cursing was something inappropriate for a lady such as herself.

But this was truth or dare. This was where rules were made to be broken. People were forced to step outside their comfort zone. All in the name of fun.

"Bastard…" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he asked, leaning in. "I can't hear you."

"Lying, cheating bastard!" she shouted. "Dumb cock-sucking fucker! Worthless pile of shit manipulative bastard! I hate you! I fucking hate you!"

Jaune's eyes were wide. That had been… something else.

Oh gods, was it directed at him?

"Are you okay?" he whispered. "That wasn't about me, was it? I'm so sorry I made you-"

"No," she interrupted, shaking her head softly. "No, Jaune. Please understand that wasn't directed at you. We may not have always seen eye to eye in the past, but we've repaired our relationship and become friends. That was in no way about you."

He nodded, but he still didn't feel any better about the outburst he'd witnessed. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

She nodded in turn, another harsh breath passing through her nose. "I'll be fine." Her lips curled into a sly smirk. "In a way it felt good to let that out. Feelings I've only ever thought in the security of my own mind. Words I never could have said aloud to their intended recipient…"

Her smile was contagious, and Jaune found himself grinning softly at her. Ruby wasn't the only one with a pretty smile. "If you ever need to vent more, just let me know. My Aura's really big, so I can take all the punishment you can dish out."

"I don't know, Jaune. I can dish out quite a bit of wrath while imagining… who I was thinking about."

"Either way. If you ever need someone like that, my door's always open."

Weiss nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, Jaune. But it's my turn now, and I expect you to answer what I asked you before. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

Eyes widened, a feeling of betrayal evident on her face. "You… you little…"

She really was so fun to mess with. Jaune doubted that even Yang would be this much fun to play truth or dare with. "I picked dare. Sorry, Weiss. Better luck next time."

"You did this on purpose. All you've done is dig your own grave, Jaune."

"Still waiting on that dare," he responded smugly.

"Fine," she said evenly. "I dare you… to sing my hit single."

"Mirror Mirror?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"I… don't know the words."

"Yes you do."

He sighed. "Yeah… I do…"

He'd listened to it many times. He'd listened to _Weiss_ many times. Videos of her concerts were online for the world to see. Her music was readily available to download. How was it that one person possessed so much talent? Not only was Weiss gorgeous, but she was smart. A skilled huntress. On top of it all, she could sing. What _couldn't_ this girl do?

Jaune stood up, taking a deep breath as he prepared to perform. Closing his eyes, he recalled how Weiss had done the same on stage before a live audience. Maybe it was to help with nerves. He was absolutely nervous right now, and he only had an audience of one.

Another deep breath, this one shakier than before, and he was ready. "Mirror… tell me something… tell me who's the loneliest of all…"

The harsh and sudden cackling of the girl next to him opened Jaune's eyes, and he saw that she was clutching at her stomach as laughter poured from her lips.

"Oh my gods…" she struggled to say through her laughing fit. "You're so off key! Jaune, how can you be so bad? How can anyone be so tone deaf?"

Her legs kicked up and down as she continued to laugh. He'd only made it one line into the song and Weiss was a wreck. There was no way he could possibly continue. She'd probably die laughing if he completed the whole song.

"Well excuse me for not having the voice of an angel," he snapped defensively.

The laughter died down in almost an instant, and Weiss opened her eyes back up to peer up at him. "You think I have the voice of an angel?"

He nodded wordlessly, sitting back down in his chair. Only then did he speak. "How could you think you didn't? Your eyes may be your most attractive feature, but your voice… it might be a close second."

All traces of amusement were banished from the girl's lips as she continued to stare at him. Jaune was forced to look away before she spoke. "I see. Thank you, Jaune."

"It's like what I told Ren about you once back at Beacon…" he started. Then realized that his loose lips were giving away too much information. He immediately squeezed them shut, going as far as to bite down on his lower lip to ensure he spoke no more on the subject.

Weiss was indeed smart, and she picked up on his mistake. "I suppose that answers the other question I had in mind. At least partially. About what made you pursue me back at Beacon."

Jaune shrugged noncommittally.

"Jaune. Truth or dare."

"This is like the third time you've gone twice in a row…"

"I don't care. Truth or dare."

He shrugged again, giving up on the girl playing fair. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

Jaune's eyes widened for what must have been the hundredth time tonight. His head snapped up to look at the girl who sat only a few feet away from him. Her own expression was dead serious.

"What?"

"Are you going to lose this late into the game?" she asked. "Or are you going to do it?"

"But… but why? Why would you dare me to do that?"

"It's not your turn."

It wasn't, but that didn't change the fact that he wanted, no, he _needed_ to know. Why, here and now of all places, after everything that had happened and everything they'd been through, was she offering him a kiss?

"You're sure?" he asked.

Her expression, her voice, her body language, were all defiant. "I dared you, did I not?"

"Yeah. Yeah you did. So…"

She rolled her chair closer to his. She tilted her head slightly to the left. "Are you going to do it or not?"

Jaune tilted his own head to match hers. He only hoped that his breath would taste good hours after brushing his teeth for what he thought was bedtime. "R-right," he whispered nervously.

He rolled closer over to her, and tilted his head further to the left to ensure their noses wouldn't collide once he closed his eyes. Weiss' eyes already were closed, and she turned her face ever so slightly. He felt the brief feeling of her warm breath before his lips found hers.

He kissed her. He kissed Weiss Schnee on the lips. Her own were moist, and upon contact they parted slightly to accept him. Jaune mimicked the action, and for several seconds the pair of teenagers were locked in the shared embrace of their lips touching each other.

Pulling back, his lips felt like they were electrified. Like they were on fire. Like they were numb from cold. Paradoxical and conflicting feelings all rolled into one. All as a result of the touch of Weiss Schnee.

Jaune opened his eyes to find that Weiss had as well. For long seconds they merely stared at each other, and for all her earlier confidence, she had just as little to say as he did.

Her eyes spoke volumes, however, and were as wide as dinner plates.

"W-was that okay?" he asked nervously.

Weiss swallowed hard, and her eyes fell to her lap. "I… had only expected you to kiss me on the cheek…"

A chill ran down Jaune's spine. "Oh my gods. Weiss, I'm so s-"

"Don't be," she interrupted him.

The coldness in his body subsided ever so slightly. "What?"

A soft, embarrassed smirk curled on her lips as she glanced away. "It was… it was pleasant," she murmured. Weiss' arms crossed over her stomach, and her hands rubbed her forearms nervously. Perhaps attempting to warm herself up from a sudden chill of her own. "I've… never been kissed on the lips before." Her eyes darted up to look into his own. "I don't regret the misunderstanding."

That was a relief. Recalling the moment that would be burned into his memory for the rest of his life, Jaune had felt how Weiss not only didn't pull away from his lips when they touched hers, but she actually reciprocated. Had she found the act repulsive she could have easily pulled away. She could have told him to stop, or that it was a mistake. But no, Weiss had kissed him back. For long seconds her lips had moved with his, feeling his flesh and tasting his breath just as he had hers.

"Why'd you dare me to do that?" he asked.

"You never asked truth or dare."

The rules of the game were quite good at preventing sensitive information from getting out. They'd both used them to avoid answering certain questions asked by the other.

She'd better pick truth.

"Truth or dare," he asked.

"Truth."

"Did you enjoy kissing me?" he chose to ask instead.

She nodded. "Yes. It felt good."

"Do you want to do it again?"

"It's my turn now" she smirked.

He breathed a frustrated sigh. "Right."

"Truth or dare."

"Dare," he answered, wondering what she would do this time. Hoping that she would continue down the path they had started on.

Weiss scooted closer to him, reaching out with her left hand and resting it on the back of his head. "Do it again."

Jaune let a soft laugh out. "Guess that answers my question," he whispered as he tilted his head once more.

He pressed his lips against hers again, the earlier hesitation and fear gone now during their second kiss. His hungry lips moved against hers, and the faintest sound of a moan passed from hers into his. It was nothing like her earlier fake moaning. This one was real. Genuine. Brought out by his actions. By his lips.

The second lasted longer, but even they had to come up from air, and so reluctantly pulled back to catch their breath. A look at Weiss showed her blushing once more. It showed her smiling.

"Truth or dare," he asked.

"Dare."

He didn't even waste time asking her, for the answer was already apparent. He closed the distance with Weiss again, and their lips locked for a third time. Her hand squeezed down on his short hair to keep him close to her, and Jaune's own hands came to wrap around her back. One held onto her body while the other began combing through her long, loose hair. Her other hand came to rest on his back. Another soft moan escaped her lips, and knowing that he was drawing those sounds from her excited him more than he would have thought possible.

When they were forced to come apart again they did so only slightly. Their faces were still inches away from the other. Their hands were still in place on the other.

"Dare," Jaune whispered preemptively to save time. More time for kissing the Snow Angel next to him.

Weiss wasted little time reigniting the passion, and as their lips crashed together this time, she slipped her tongue into his mouth to begin battling against his for dominance. Despite his size and strength, all tongues were created equally, and hers won the duel. Not that Jaune was complaining, and it was he who moaned this time as Weiss' hungry mouth utterly dominated his own.

The sounds of heavy breathing filled his ears, and Jaune had no idea how long they had been locked together for their fourth kiss when the door opened. When it did, it was only the shocked voice of the person on the other side of the entrance that broke him and Weiss from their make out session.

"Oh my gods!" the familiar voice of Yang sounded. "No freakin' way!"

He and Weiss pulled apart in an instant, both their eyes wide in shock and horror.

"Y-Yang!" Weiss sputtered. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"What it looks like?" the blonde girl grinned. "What it looks like is that you and Jaune were making out like a couple of horny teenagers." She jabbed Blake in the ribs softly with an elbow. "Well, I guess they are still horny teenagers, aren't they?"

Blake smirked. Of all the times for her to lighten up and show some emotion, she chose now?

"We were just playing truth or dare," Weiss insisted. "Tell her, Jaune."

He nodded hurriedly. "Truth or dare," he agreed. "It was, um, just a dare…"

"Was the dare to make out with each other? 'Cause it looks like you were about to throw her down on top of the control console and… wait, why aren't you wearing pants?"

Jaune looked down to see that… yeah. He sure wasn't wearing pants. Or rather, his shorts. And Little Jaune had reared its little head with a vengeance.

This absolutely didn't look good. Not one bit.

"Um… that was also a dare…" he said honestly.

"Look, your shift is over," Yang smiled. "If you two need to go have a little fun before bed, there's empty rooms here on campus."

"We- we most certainly do not!" Weiss protested. She stood up and pointed down to Jaune's shorts on the floor. "Grab your shorts! We're leaving!"

Jaune hurriedly collected his clothing and followed Weiss as she fled from the room. A look back revealed Yang still grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't forget there's condom machines in the bathrooms!" she called as they left.

Neither teen offered a response as they strode down the hall in complete and utter embarrassment.

* * *

Weiss' face was on fire as she strode down the hall as quickly as her five-foot-three legs could carry her. Jaune, still clad in his boxer-briefs, moved beside her with his long strides.

Here they were in the most prestigious huntsman academy in the world, and she had just been caught by her teammates smacking lips with Jaune. Who was wearing no pants. Who she had caused to have a natural physical reaction once more…

She would never hear the end of this. Yang and Blake would tell Ruby. Ruby would tell Penny. Penny would tell…

Oh dear gods, she was dead. Maybe not physically, but Winter would certainly give her an earful for her behavior. And Jaune…

What would Winter do to Jaune?

Weiss looked over to him, panic on her face as she realized that while Winter would not draw her sword on her sister, the same immunity did not extend to Jaune.

No, no, no. She was a grown woman now. She was nineteen years old. She could do whatever she wanted with whoever she wanted. Winter would understand that. They weren't the same little girls who had grown up at the Schnee household. They were free to make their own choices in life. Walk their own paths. Winter was set to become the Winter Maiden. And Weiss, if she wanted to kiss boys and do whatever it was that Yang _thought_ she was about to do, then she _could!_

_Boy,_ she mentally amended. _Just one boy. Not boys. Only one. Only Jaune…_

Another look at him made her teeth sink into her lower lip. She could still hardly believe she was able to have that sort of effect on him. Just her voice, making a few fake noises. Just her lips on his. And he had been so… ready. It was quite honestly a bit flattering. Weiss hadn't been lying when she said that she had no experience with the opposite sex when it came to romance. Or physical affection. She wondered if all guys were like that. So easy to rile up. So easy to provoke…

A blush crept onto her face as she looked away. A hand came up to feel her cheek, and it burned like she had just run a mile. How could she go to sleep after what she'd just done? What _they'd_ just done? She was bound to be up all night lying in her bunk. Thinking about the feeling of his lips. The sight of the thing in his pants _she_ had created. The… posterior he had which apparently ran in the family, if memories of her time in Argus were anything to go by.

She wondered if he felt the same way. There was only one way to find out.

Her pace slowed, and Jaune's did along with her. Despite not having said a word to one another, they were still in sync.

"Jaune," she said, finally breaking the silence. "Truth or dare."

He turned, giving a quizzical look to her. "Weiss?"

"That's not one of the options. Truth or dare."

Jaune frowned. "Truth."

"Would you… would you like to continue playing truth or dare?" she asked softly. She swallowed hard. "In one of the empty rooms Yang mentioned?"

His blue eyes widened and his lips parted, but no words came out. It took long seconds for him to finally answer her question. "You mean…"

She had a feeling she knew what he meant with his unspoken question. However, that wasn't how the game was played. "It's a yes or no question, Jaune."

And her pride would be hurt if he said no.

The boy nodded, glancing away from her as his gaze turned to his feet as they walked. Finally, mercifully, he spoke. "Yes." His attention returned to her with a smile on his lips. "Yes I would."

A smile of her own spread on her face. "Good. Because… I'm not tired anymore."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Same here."

As they roamed the academy to find an unoccupied room, Weiss' mind played with the possibilities that the night might bring. Using his Semblance on her felt wonderful. Kissing him felt amazing. Perhaps he would need to kiss her while simultaneously warming her with his Semblance. If she had made… suggestive noises before simply from his Aura amping hers, she wondered what kind of noises she might make if he did it while they kissed. More than that, she wondered what kind of reactions those noises might give him.

They had all night to find out.

* * *

**Author's Note: **My thanks go out to **Lightningstrxu** for coming up with the idea for this story, and then allowing me to use it. And of course I want to thank the whole **Work in Progress** Discord server for their encouragement, interest, and help with the fic.

Just a silly one shot. Hopefully we start to see more fics set in volume 7 now that it ended.

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Truth or Mate

**Author's Note: **Mallobaude here. I hear you people wanted more of this story. Well, my friend **Lightningstrxu **decided he did too! And seeing how he was the one who came up with the concept for the story in the first place, it only made sense for him to write the continuation of the tale. So, for all of your reading pleasure, please enjoy chapter 2.

* * *

**Truth or Mate**

By Lightningstrxu

Beta Archivist of Nyx/Paulternative

_######_

Weiss' heart pounded as she walked across the threshold to the empty dorm, with Jaune in tow. The door had barely shut before her arms wrapped around the boys neck.

"Dare!" She commanded getting up on her tiptoes while pulling him down, her lips mashing against his. It was still so surreal. If one had asked her what she had planned to do with her evening, making out with Jaune Arc would have been far and away the last thing on the list of possibilities. It probably wouldn't have even been on the list.

But one game of truth or dare had changed all that, sparking something inside her. Something she wasn't sure she fully understood.

But she understood one thing.

The feeling of Jaune's arms wrapped around her, their tongues engaged in mortal combat, their bodies pressed together. Weiss could feel the effect she had on him. It filled her with a sense of pride. She yelped when his large hand squeezed down on her posterior.

"Hey!" She pulled back from the kiss. "I never said you could do that. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Impressive." He smirked, giving her bottom another squeeze.

Weiss bit back a moan. "Hmmph, well, I'll allow it this once. Truth or Dare?"

"It's my turn. You've already gone twice."

Curse him and his technical correctness. "Very well, dare!" She moved to kiss him again.

"Not this time." He stopped her. "Let me take off your pants."

Weiss could feel the heat in her cheeks as she was sure she was now bright red. "Why!?"

"I thought there was no why in 'Truth or Dare', unless you feel like losing?" He teased.

Blast him, once again using her own sound reasoning against her. Well, there was no way she could lose. She was a Schnee, she would ensure that she would come out on top. Perhaps more than one way depending on how this night continued.

"Very well. Undress me." She dared. Not in the traditional sense that the game required. This was a personal challenge. If he wanted to take off her clothes, then so be it. If he had the nerve to go through with it.

Jaune gulped nervously as he got down onto his knees. His hands found the waistband of her pajamas. She could feel the way his hands were trembling. His fingers clenched, hesitating for what like an eternity. "Just like a bandaid, Jaune." She heard him mutter as he sucked in a breath. How were her pants like a bandage?

She got her answer when the garment was yanked down, pooling around her ankles. Atlas had been Weiss' home all her life, she was used to the cold. Yet now she could feel the chill as her legs were now exposed not only to the elements, but Jaune's lustful gaze.

"Wow." He whispered, his eyes glued to her now revealed lower half. More specifically, the garment that was now visible.

"I thought white was boring?" She asked smugly.

"I just wasn't expecting this." He replied mesmerized.

"It's just my underwear…" She could feel heat building in her core. The way he was looking at her, it was intoxicating. She leaned forward, trying to see what he was seeing. White lace with embroidered snowflake patterns. Perhaps her choice of undergarments was a _tad _fancier than average. At least going by what she'd seen her teammates wearing.

"It's sexy." His fingers traced their way up her legs, resting on her hips again.

"Say it again." She whispered.

"It's sexy, Weiss. You're sexy." His eyes met hers. She could see the honesty and desire in them. By the Gods was it flattering. She had been complimented many times in her life; beautiful, graceful, those were the common ones. But this was the first time she'd ever been called _sexy_. It did something to her, something primal.

"Jaune, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" He replied confidently.

She walked over to one of the bottom bunks and sat down. "Kiss me again, but this time while using your semblance."

With the eagerness of a dog begging for treats, he was at her side in an instant. His large frame engulfed hers. Their lips joined together again with renewed vigor. That was when Jaune began to glow, his white hot essence pouring into her.

Bliss, it was pure indescribable bliss.

Weiss let out a moan, her body feeling invigorated by his aura, but at the same her feeling weak from pleasure. She found herself pushed down onto the mattress, Jaune's weight pressing down on her. It was strange. She would have thought that having such a large man on top of her would have been uncomfortable. But it was pleasant. With the added presence of his semblance, she had never felt so safe, so secure. Like nothing on the face of Remnant could harm her, not even Salem herself.

After several minutes, the glow subsided as the two of them parted, panting for breath.

"Truth or Dare?" Jaune gasped out.

"Truth."

"Really?" He looked surprised at her response. Honestly, she was surprised she had chosen it herself, she would have loved nothing more than to dare the night away. But truth gave her a chance to catch her breath. She nodded. Jaune's eyes shut concentrating. Weiss smirked, it must be hard to think of a question when nearly all of his blood had vacated his brain to _other _places. His eyes opened, those thoughtful blue orbs boring into her own. "How far do you want this to go?"

Weiss blinked. That was certainly not a question she expected nor one she had a solid answer to. "Honestly, I don't know. This has already gone much farther than I expected." Her hand came up to cup his face, her lips brushing his cheek in a tender kiss. "It goes as far as either of us are comfortable with."

"Okay." He let out a sigh of relief before smiling at her. That stupid, lovable reassuring grin, that despite everything they had been doing, somehow made her heart flutter. "Truth or Dare?"

"Hey, it's my turn!" she protested.

"You've had plenty of double turns, you owe me one." he countered.

He was right, oh how it irked her but he was right. "Very well, dare."

"While we kiss, I want you to touch me."

"Where?"

"Wherever you'd like to." The grin he gave her threatened to split his face.

That was certainly an interesting request. While it had been his dare to her, it gave her all the power and control. What followed was her choice. Her eyes roamed his body, and what tantalizing choices she had. His chest was a rather large target, it would be nice to know if it was as toned as the backside and legs he had bared to her earlier. Of course, she could always retaliate and grab his backside. Then there was of course the obvious arousal that was currently poking into her.

"You certainly know to entice a girl." Her right hand pulled him down for another kiss, while her left roamed to her heart's content. The wayward hand traveled down his back to her prize. Time to find out if Jaune's posterior felt as impressive as it looked. Her hand gripped him, it was hard and firm, well toned. Jaune obviously kept in fantastic shape; perhaps she should inquire about his work out regimen. Her grip tightened, squeezing his backside.

A guttural moan rumbled from his throat. By the gods was it intoxicating. The noises she was eliciting from him, it awoke something in her. A glyph formed beneath her, using it she flipped her and Jaune over. Now she was on top.

Now she was in control.

"Truth or Truth?" She purred, her hands rubbing his chest feeling the taut and toned muscles that his shirt still unfortunately hid.

"Isn't that against the rules?"

"Do you really care at this point?"

"Not really." He shrugged. They had broken so many rules already, what was one more?

Her hand came up to run through his hair. "Good boy." She smiled. "You said my eyes were my most attractive feature, but what would you say is my sexiest feature?"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Not exactly, unless my eyes turn you on." She giggled, leering at him.

"Considering you look like you want to eat me, they kinda do." He smirked. Well, he was not wrong on that account. Weiss wanted to devour the boy if he would let her.

"Ah!" She yelped as two large hands clamped firmly on her butt.

"Well, your _posterior_ is certainly impressive." His hands squeezed, sending lightning shooting up her spine. "But if I had to choose." His hands left her backside to caress her thighs. "Your legs."

"My legs?" She looked down at the aforementioned limbs. She supposed they were rather appealing, smooth pale skin, and well toned from years of rigorous training. "Very well, thank you Jaune."

"Your wel…" but Jaune's was cut off as her lips locked with his once more. She maneuvered so that one of her legs were between his. She could feel how hard he was, her bare leg rubbing against his eager manhood. Only a thin layer of cloth kept them from direct contact.

His body shuddered beneath her, his hands finding her bottom again. Moaning into the kiss, her leg continued to grind into him. His stiff shaft poking into her, _She_ was the cause of this. _She_ had made him excited…_aroused_. It was perhaps the most powerful she had ever felt.

Weiss' hands snaked down under his shirt, fingers caressing the toned stomach she found underneath. She smirked into the kiss. She had once called Jaune scraggly, obviously that descriptor no longer applied.

She broke away from his lips, kissing a path down his neck. Like a predator, she struck, her claws digging into him, fang's clamping down on the neck of her prey.

"Weiss!" He hissed, the grip he had on her tightened wonderfully but moments later his hands fell away. She moved back gazing down at him. He was panting, he looked away from her his face flush...with embarrassment?

"Jaune, what's…" she started to ask concerned, but as she moved her leg rubbed against him, she could feel it even through the cloth of his underwear. A warm stickiness on her. "Did you just...?" His face turned away from her. Weiss removed her hands from his stomach and placed them on his cheeks making him look her in the eye. "Truth or Truth." It was yet another flagrant violation of the rules, but she didn't care. He wouldn't dodge any questions.

"Truth…" he mumbled.

"Did you just climax?"

He sucked in a breath before nodding. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes narrowed. "Now why on Remnant would you be sorry?"

"For getting off? It's kinda bad for a guy to go off in his shorts."

"Well, that's the silliest thing I've ever heard," She protested. "We're trying to make each other feel good." She kissed his forehead, and pulled back giggling. "And looks like I succeeded." Weiss was definitely feeling quite proud. With just her legs, lips and nails, she had brought Jaune to orgasm.

"Now what?" He looked up at her expectantly. Now what indeed, Jaune was obviously enjoying their activities, perhaps she should_ enjoy_ them as well. She couldn't deny the heat she felt building in her core or the slickness between her legs.

"Dare or Dare?"

"Come on that's like your fourth turn!"

"I think getting you off is a fair trade for another turn." She smiled slyly.

"Fine, dare." He griped.

"Kiss me." He started to rise to meet her, but she put a finger on his lips stopping him.

"Weiss?" He looked up at her confused.

She bit her lip, was she sure she wanted this? Yes, yes she was. "Kiss me Menagerian Style."

"Excuse me?"

"It's like a Valean kiss, but down und…"

"I know what it means." He interrupted. "I just didn't think you did."

Weiss crossed her arms over her chest. "Just because I'm proper does not mean I don't understand vulgar vernacular." she boasted, adding some bigger words for emphasis. "Contrary to what you may believe, Weiss Schnee does indeed understand slang."

"Okay. Can we switch positions? It will be easier if you're sitting."

"Very well." She rolled off of him and he stood up. Now having more space, she sat up, moving to sit her legs hanging over the edge of the bed. She lamented for a moment that her toes only just barely reached the floor.

From this perspective, Jaune towered over her.

"Weiss, lift up your arms."

She felt like informing him that it wasn't his turn, but she relented raising her arms. In an instant Jaune stooped down grabbing her around the waist. Reflexively her arms wrapped around him and she found herself lifted and placed back down in the same position on the top bunk.

"It will be a little easier this way." The smirk he gave her made her heart flutter.

"Okay." She said breathlessly. The way he had just picked her up, lifting her so effortlessly, it was...it was hot. Any hesitation she felt was washed away by a wave of desire crashing over her. Her legs parted, no doubt presenting Jaune some very soaked panties. "Well, Jaune, I'm waiting."

"Yeah." His hands rested on her thighs, she could feel them tremble. He was obviously nervous. Truth be told, so was she, but her own anticipation trumped any trepidation she felt. "I guess we start by taking those off," he nodded, motioning to the scant bit of lace that preserved her modesty. Well, technically, she still had her shirt, but Jaune was about to see a far more intimate part of her than her chest.

"Yes, that would make it easier," she spoke reassuringly, hoping to help him feel more comfortable. "If you'd like, I can take them off for you."

"No, I can do it. It's just…" He let out a sigh. "Weiss, are you really sure about this? I'll be seeing your...you know?"

"My vagina." She rather enjoyed his shocked expression, not expecting her to be so blunt. "Yes, you will. Do you not want to?"

"Of course I do!" His face flushed red.

"Then continue."

"Okay." His fingers curled under the waistband, Weiss lifting her hips slightly. "Last chance."

"Do it." She commanded. For all the build up and hesitation, it only took a second for Jaune to pull the bit of lace down, gravity doing the rest of the work, the undergarment slipping off her legs and fluttering to the floor.

Jaune stood there slack-jawed, rendered speechless at the sight of her nude lower half. Weiss smirked, feeling quite smug at his reaction. But as the seconds ticked by and he still stood frozen, her smugness faded into embarrassment.

"Stop staring at it!" She snapped. "It's getting weird."

Jaune flinched at her protest, but at least it woke him from his daze. "Sorry, it's just the first time I've ever seen one. In person, at least."

"And?" She asked expectedly, curious to hear his opinion on her most sacred of places.

"I'm still processing that the carpet matches the drapes." He chuckled.

Weiss bristled at the implication. "Of course it does. Do you have any idea how difficult it would be to dye this much hair?"

"I mean, you could use dust or something."

"Yes, Jaune, I can go out and buy a magic dust comb that turns my hair green. Would you prefer that?"

"Uh…"

"Don't answer that!" Her hand planted itself on the top of his head. "You have a dare to complete." Nothing like impending cunnilingus to provide a much needed distraction.

"Right." Jaune sucked in a breath, his hands settled on her thighs. "Here goes." He lowered himself down slowly. Weiss' teeth clenched at the sensation of his breath against her most sensitive of places. She stared down at the top of his head, the wait for him to start was agonizing.

That was when the tip of his tongue dragged along her slit.

Her whole body froze. The sensation she was feeling was so alien and so overwhelming, her brain couldn't quite process how to react to his actions. But as her shock faded, her eyes shut, focusing on the movements of his tongue.

His licks were light and shallow, the mark of his inexperience and hesitance. "More…harder." She commanded. Jaune made a sound of agreement, his tongue delving deeper inside her, ascending slowly, the tip grazing her clit.

"Ah!" She gasped.

He pulled back slightly. "Are you okay?" Under normal circumstances, it would have been rather touching to see him so concerned, worried about her well being.

But now?

Her hands pushed down on the top of his head. "Get back in there!" Taking the hint, his tongue went back to work. Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right; his tongue swirling all around. It once again hit her sensitive little button, causing her to moan. He paused momentarily. She was about to chastise him for stopping, but apparently Jaune had finally put two and two together and his lips wrapped around her clit.

Her fingers laced themselves in his hair as her hips attempted to buck, only to be firmly held in place by his hands. He continued his marvelous work, alternating between licking, kissing and sucking. Then, without warning, he hummed, his lips vibrating around her clit.

"FUCK!" The profanity lept unbidden from her lips. Such language was unbecoming of a lady such as herself, but she didn't care. The intensity of Jaune's actions increased, the grip on her thighs tightened. He went at her with renewed vigor. "Jaune... Jaune!" Her legs wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him tighter. It was bliss, pure bliss.

Or so Weiss thought.

A bright light erupted from Jaune as his semblance activated, white hot aura flowing into her. Her whole body was on fire. It wouldn't be long now, the mountaintop was in sight.

One lick…

Two…

Three…

Weiss had reached the mountain's peak and flung herself over the edge. Her vision blurred, the world spinning as she spiraled into oblivion.

_#####_

Jaune's arms snapped up, catching the collapsing girl above him. Weiss, who had moments before had been having the world's most on pitch orgasm, was now a tangled mess of limbs in his arms.

"Weiss, are you okay?!" he panicked. He was met only with babbling nonsense. Shifting, he laid her down on the bottom bunk, his hand patting her cheek. "Weiss?"

She roused slightly, eyes half opening. "What a lovely tea party," she mumbled deliriously.

"Hey, come on, snap out of it."

Weiss blinked a few times, shaking her head. "Hey, Jaune," she whispered, a heart melting smile plastered to her face. "Come closer."

"What is…" he was cut off as her lips pressed against his, pulling him into a sloppy kiss.

She pulled back a moment later, her lips smacked together. "So that's what I taste like." She giggled. Of course, she'd be able to taste herself. It was only moments ago that he had found himself in the splash zone.

"Yeah, it is." He unconsciously brought his arm up to wipe his face. "Soooo I guess it was good?"

"Wonderful!" She sighed wistfully. "It has been far too long since I've indulged my baser desires. No privacy and all that."

"Oh!" Jaune couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Weiss really lamenting that it had been awhile since she last masturbated? It seemed like something she'd never talk about. But then again, before today, only in his wildest dreams would he have thought she would ask him to eat her out. "Well, glad to be of service."

"Please don't say that, you're my friend, not my butler."

"Yeah... Hey, Truth or Truth."

She tapped her chin "So many options...truth."

"Weiss, what is all this? You said I'm your friend, but this is all a bit much for just friends."

"Jaune, are you uncomfortable? Do you want this to stop?"

Did he want this? Of course he did. This night was everything he had ever fantasized about since he was thirteen. "I definitely want this."

"Then why bother worrying? Jaune, we're friends, and tomorrow, we'll be friends. But now I would like to continue." Weiss sat up on the bed, one of her knees bending up. Giving him a clear view of her wet pussy. "The question is, do you?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation. In an instant, he was on her, their lips locked together, arms intertwined.

"Do you have protection?" She asked as she broke the kiss.

"No." He lamented. "Didn't Yang say they had a dispenser in the bathrooms."

"She did, didn't she? Hey, Jaune?" Her voice was melodic almost taunting. "Truth or Dare?"

"I'll go get the condoms." He sighed standing up.

"Good boy." Weiss giggled. "Be a dear and get me a glass of water as well. I'm quite thirsty."

He rolled his eyes while pulling on his pants. "I'm sure you are."

Properly dressed and with a goal in mind Jaune sprinted down the hall to the bathroom. Bursting inside the door hit the wall with a slam. He froze, however, when he saw he wasn't alone. He hadn't expected anyone to be here this late at night, much less…

"Hey, Ren." Jaune waved, there his teammate stood, in front of the very machine he was here for. A small package dispensing from it. Ren only nodded in acknowledgement of him, retrieving his purchase "So, how much are they?"

"Ten lien for three pack." Ren replied evenly. To an outside observer, he was just as taciturn as ever. But Jaune knew from experience that Ren was just as embarrassed as he was.

"Thanks." Jaune took out his scroll and swiped it across the machine. "Soooo...You and Nora?"

A nod of confirmation. "You and…?"

Weiss!

That was what Jaune wanted to scream, to boast and proclaim to the world. But he knew that she would want to keep this as quiet as possible. "I'm not sure I can say."

"Then don't." Ren stated plainly, like it was the most obvious fact in the world. "Good luck."

"You too, man." The two teammates parted ways, Jaune stopping at the sink to fill a paper cup with water. Heading back to the room and opening the door, there Weiss lay, still half naked, still beautiful. "I half expected you to be gone, and this was all just one big dream."

"I'd never do that to you." Weiss sat up. "You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know." He walked over sitting down on the bed, and held out the cup.

"Thank you." She took the cup and downed it in a single gulp. The cup was then crushed in her hand and tossed aside. "Get naked." she ordered.

It was technically his turn, and a part of him wanted to argue. But that part wasn't about to have sex with _Weiss Schnee. _Pulling the shirt over his head, it was cast aside, forgotten. Hooking his fingers under his waistband, his shorts and underwear followed suit.

Well, he was naked in front of a girl, cursing the nervousness he felt at the moment which left his dick at half mast. Not exactly the best first impression.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked nervously.

Blue eyes, cold as ice, scrutinized every inch of him. "I think I made a horrible mistake back at Beacon." A glyph formed underneath him, knocking him on his back. Like a predator, she pounced on top of him, her nails trailing lightly down his chest. "A mistake I plan to correct."

She stole another kiss from him, his arms wrapping around her. He could feel the soft cloth of her shirt against his chest. "I think someone is still overdressed." he whispered playfully. She pulled back from him sitting up, her fingers going to the hem of her shirt, where they twitched hesitantly. Her arms were frozen. "You don't have to if you don't want to." he said reassuringly.

"No, it's only fair." She let out a breath, the shirt came up and was discarded. His eyes drank in the sight. Perfect pale flesh a prominent collarbone, modest breasts tipped with pale pink nipples. His gaze lowered down to a toned, but not overly muscular, stomach. She was beautiful, breathtaking even. What could she be self consci...That was when he saw it. Just below her right breast was an angry red scar. Darker in the middle and fading as the wound spread. "It's ugly, isn't it?"

Crap, he must have been staring. "That was...that was when Cinder hurt you?" Weiss nodded solemnly. A wave of guilt washed over him. That day, back in Haven, when Cinder had attacked Weiss to spite him. "It was my fault."

"No, it wasn't." she protested. "It was my fault. Even if you hadn't provoked Cinder, she would have done it to hurt Ruby. She chose to target me because I was weak. I failed to stop Vernal."

"Weiss…?"

"I was overconfident, Jaune. I had finally mastered summoning. With the Arma Gigas by my side, I thought I was unstoppable. I've replayed that fight in my head countless times. A dozen different options I could have done. Yet I chose the one option that didn't work. I was a fool."

Without a thought, Jaune's hand came up to caress the scar. Aura flowed from his hand into her as his semblance activated. It was a pointless gesture, he knew it wouldn't work. If he could heal that completely, she would have never received a scar in the first place. "Weiss, maybe you're right. You were a fool. But I know that you are not weak. You're the one of the strongest, bravest, most beautiful and amazing girls I've ever known."

She looked down at him, the glow of his aura making her look radiant, a true snow angel. He could see tears at the corner of her eyes. Oh no...now he had made her cry. However, his fear subsided when she smiled warmly. Her hand came cupped his cheek. "Thank you." she whispered before locking lips with him again.

His arms wrapped around her, his fingers trailing up her spine as passions reignited. Limbs intertwined as they lost all sense of inhibition. Hands touching anywhere they could reach, passionate kisses turning to nips and bites. The soon to be lovers broke apart panting.

"I think I'm ready," she said as she caught her breath. "I think you are too."

Oh, he definitely was. His nervousness had faded, his sword now fully deployed, eagerly waiting to find its sheath. "Yeah…" His hand flopped around feeling for the package of condoms. Where were they?

"Looking for these?" Weiss reached up by his head and picked up the package, and retrieved one of the condoms, tearing the foil package with her teeth. It was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. Then an idea came to him a devilish little idea.

"I dare you to put it on me without your hands."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Very well." Jaune heart raced. He had once seen a video of a girl putting a condom on a guy with her mouth. Now Weiss was about to do the same to him. One more appetizer before the main course. There was a glow down between his legs, his eyes widening as a tiny armored figure was summoned from a glyph. Weiss handed the condom to it. He wanted to tell it to stop, but he was too shocked by the absurdity of the situation. The summon, having completed its task, vanished with a salute to its summoner. "Dare complete. Satisfied?"

"That was not what I was expecting."

"Well, someone should have been more specific," she teased. Her hands came down, clamping onto his shoulders."You ready?"

"I am. Are you?"

"Yes." She let out a breath, her hips coming down, the tip of his cock rubbing at the entrance to her pussy. It took a few attempts to find the proper angle, but finally they got it to work.

And Jaune's shaft was driven into her.

Her breath hitched, her body going rigid.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She reassured him, despite the traces of pain in her voice. "I just... need a moment." She sucked in a few more deep breaths, preparing herself. "Okay." She nodded, guiding his hands to her hips. "Let's continue." Weiss raised herself up until he was nearly halfway out of her before she brought herself back down.

A shudder coursed through both of them as she raised herself up again. Instinctually, his hips came up to meet hers, a melodic moan echoed throughout the room.

Their hips rocked together experimentally, finding that perfect rhythm as the joined together in Remnant's most ancient of dances. It was amazing, he could have never imagined that Weiss would feel this good. A young woman that to many was the personification of ice and cold, his radiant Snow Angel, could feel so warm.

Her fingers clawed at his chest causing him to buck harder into her. "Fuck!" It was so strange hearing her swear, it was so unlike her. It was hot, he wanted more.

His hands moved from her hips, finding a grip on her wonderful ass. "Truth or Dare?"

"Da...dare!" She gasped out.

"I want you to talk dirty to me, lose control and say things that would make an Atlesian woman blush." His fingers squeezed her cheeks.

"Fuck me Jaune," she whispered huskily. "Fuck me until I can't walk." His pace quickened in response to her words, earning him more heavenly moans. She gazed down at him, her eyes glazed over with lust. "Pound my little cunt with your cock until I forget my name!" It seemed to be that she had made the connection. The dirtier she talked, the harder he would fuck her.

Well, if that's what she wanted. Gripping onto her hips again, he flipped them over, his hands pinning her wrists above her to the bed. Now with her underneath him, he used his greater weight to drive himself into her.

Weiss' legs wrapped around him like a vise. "Yes, yes, take me, you animal. Impale me, make me yours!" Her hips bucked, inner walls clamping down on his manhood. It wouldn't be long now. He was close, and guessed she was too.

If he was going to finish, then he would finish with a bang. His semblance activated, white hot aura pumping into her. His lips locked with hers, as his pace increased their dance reaching its crescendo.

With bodies, hearts and souls intertwined, Weiss body began to thrash, her pussy clamping down impossibly tight and wet. He couldn't stand it any longer. "Weiss!" He hissed as he emptied himself into the condom. He looked down at her, his lover once again dead to the world, having passed out post orgasm. He smiled, amused, and he doubted that she would wake up this time. Feeling the rush of his own climax fading, he knew it wouldn't be long before he joined her in blissful slumber.

Rolling off of her, he removed the condom, tossing it into the trash. He pulled her closer, resting her head on his chest. His hand stroked her hair as he fell into blissful slumber.

_#####_

Weiss' eyes slowly opened, yawning. She attempted to stretch but found herself restricted by the strong arms embracing her. Right, she had spent the night with Jaune. A wide grin formed on her face, as she remembered everything they had done. The feeling of him inside her, body and soul.

The night before had been quite unexpected. Weiss had never thought of herself as the kind of girl who could 'hook up' with a guy for the night. The kind that would have sex just for the pleasure of it. She had always envisioned her first time as a very romantic moment. Something special with a devoted lover.

Instead, she had shacked up with Jaune. It was nothing like she had ever imagined. But that didn't make it any less special. What they shared together, it was her choice...their choice. What it meant for their future together as friends, she didn't know. But she knew she'd always remember what they had shared. There would be no regrets.

She snuggled against him with a content sigh. "Oh, someone's excited this morning." She whispered feeling his manhood poking into her. Her hand snaking down, fingers wrapping around his shaft.

Jaune woke with a start. "Weiss?!"

"Morning." She said playfully giving him another stroke. A glance at the clock on the wall told her she had about two hours before they needed to be up officially. Plenty of time to _share _some more feelings. Pinning him to the bed she summoned two glyphs to restrain his arms. She retrieved one of the unused condoms tearing it open with her teeth. She leaned down to his ear to whisper.

"Truth or Dare."

_#####_

Hey all, Lightningstrxu here. A special guest of sorts. It's been a long time since I've written anything White Knight related. This was an absolute blast to write. I love getting into Weiss' mindset.

If this smut appealed to you and are looking for more I have several stories. Drawn Together if you're looking for more WK goodness. But there is also Last Resort for Dragonslayer, and Ruby Get Your Gun for Lancaster.

As Always Read and Review.


	3. Truth or Late

When Jaune had first taken on this mission he couldn't help but feel that he had become the butt of jokes once more. Like going back in time to Beacon when he wasn't as strong or confident as he was now. Being a glorified babysitter and crossing guard seemed beneath the abilities of a licensed huntsman.

However, he'd soon come to learn that this particular job did have its perked. In addition to the genuine good he was doing for the people of Mantle, he found himself receiving almost daily gifts from the parents of the children in his charge. Mostly food, and in particular, casseroles from a nice young woman named Cassy. And then there were the _other_ gifts they offered him…

Loathe as he was to admit it, Jaune had been close to the breaking point. There were only so many flirtatious advances and suggestive looks that a group of attractive ladies could give a man before he was tempted enough to give in. He knew that some of the mothers who enjoyed oogling him every day were single. Some weren't. Yet it didn't stop them. Jaune knew that all he had to do was turn on the old Arc charm, the same charm that _hadn't_ worked on Weiss back at Beacon, and he'd be in those tight yoga pants quicker than Ruby got in the cookie jar. And then…

A single night had changed that all. A single night had cast the thoughts of all those thirsty moms out of his mind.

It had been a simple thing. An innocent thing. A game of truth or dare.

One thing had led to another. Passions and desires had overcome both him and Weiss. They'd had sex.

Despite the fact that he'd been there, he'd been fully awake and in his right mind, he could still hardly believe it had happened. Weiss of all girls. _Weiss!_ The girl who'd shot him down more times than he could remember had been his first time. He'd been hers.

Though they hadn't done it since then, their interactions together were far warmer than they'd been before. Even in the presence of their friends it wasn't uncommon for their eyes to meet across the cafeteria table and share a private look with one another. Flash a warm smile to each other. A suggestive eyebrow raise. Small, subtle things that the rest of the gang wouldn't notice, but they would.

Jaune knew he couldn't harp on such thoughts, however. He still had a job to do. Getting these kids safely to school was his top priority.

Stepping out into the middle of the street, Jaune held his stop sign high, halting all traffic before gesturing for the kids to cross. "Alright, kids! Let's move out."

Like a shepherd guiding his flock, the children crossed, Jaune only moving once the last of them had passed him by. Back on the sidewalk now, he followed behind them, his watchful eyes making sure none of them strayed from the path to the school building.

As they walked along Jaune felt his scroll buzz. Fishing it from his pocket, he smiled at the face and name which came up on the display. A message from Weiss.

_We need to talk immediately. Come back to Atlas._

Digesting the message, a small frown crept onto his face. We need to talk. Those words were never good. Despite the fact that he and Weiss weren't dating, at least he didn't think they were, a girl telling a guy that they needed to talk was always a harbinger of bad news.

Even if it had been a good message, Jaune couldn't abandon his post here. He had to finish his mission and ensure the kids made it to school safely.

_Sorry, Weiss. I'm with the kids right now._

Looking up from his scroll, he smiled at how they remained in their single file formation. The smile was fleeting, however, as Weiss quickly responded to his message.

_I might be too._

Jaune squinted down at the screen. What did she mean by that? Was she also on an escort mission? Did she need his assistance in it? Was that maybe why she had messaged him?

_You're doing an escort mission too?_

His eyes didn't leave the scroll, and in seconds Weiss had sent her reply.

_I'm late, Jaune._

Late? Late for a mission? Then why was she wasting time… with…

Blue eyes widened, and a chill ran down his spine.

With kids. Late.

"Pregnant," he whispered to himself.

The rest of the morning was like a blur to the young man. With the children safely delivered to their classes, Jaune was finished with his mission for the next six hours. They'd need to be escorted back to their waiting parents after school, but for the next six hours, Jaune had all the time in the world for himself.

Or rather, for himself and Weiss.

Weiss… she was… she might be…

For the first time in a long time, Jaune was afraid. Not of Grimm. Not of being kicked out of Beacon. Not of losing another person in his life.

Rather, gaining another.

Pregnant. What if Weiss… what if just a single night with her was enough to do it…

She wanted to talk to him. She _needed_ to talk to him. He understood that. He knew what had to be done. And yet… yet his long striding legs wouldn't work. They stood locked, standing in the middle of the sidewalk, refusing to do what his mind and his heart told him to.

In the end he found an empty bus stop bench and sat down on it. How pathetic was that? It'd taken only a few simple words from Weiss to paralyze him with fear. A few words of _text._ How was he ever going to be able to handle speaking with her face to face?

He didn't know how long he'd sat there, head down and staring blankly at the pavement between his feet. Only the familiar sound of a warm voice stirred him from his thoughts and brought his attention up from the ground.

"Is that Jaune Arc I see sitting all alone?"

Glancing toward the source of the voice, Jaune was greeted by the familiar sight of one of the mothers of the children he escorted to class every day. Cassy Rol, wearing her usual red winter coat, strolled over toward Jaune with a smile as warm as the delicious meals she gifted him on a daily basis.

"You're looking a little lonely there, Jaune," she continued, moving to stand before him. Jaune wasn't at all surprised to see the blonde woman holding one of her signature casseroles in her hands. "Is everything alright?"

No. Not at all. Jaune couldn't even muster the strength to lie and put on a happy face, saying that everything was okay.

Cassy's face fell when she didn't receive a reply, and normally bright and warm chocolate-brown eyes lost their luster as worry formed on her face. "Jaune?"

Taking in a deep breath, Jaune shook his head softly. "I don't even know what to say."

She took a seat next to him, the casserole coming to rest atop her lap. "Jaune, sweetie. What's wrong?"

Everything. But how did he even go about explaining it to her? How does one drop a bombshell like he just had on an almost stranger? It wasn't Cassy's burden to bear. She wasn't his therapist. She didn't deserve to have all his problems dumped onto her.

Jaune's head hung low, and his gaze once more dropped to his lap. "I don't even know how to say it," he admitted softly.

Cassy leaned forward enough so that she could stare over and up at Jaune's downcast face. He may have been trying to avoid looking at her, but she wasn't having any of it. Despite the playful smile on her face, he knew that she was taking this situation seriously.

"Jaune," she scolded lightly, the smirk on her lips almost evaporating completely. "Why not just start with the truth and we'll go from there?"

The boy held her gaze, and he knew that despite the no-nonsense expression she held that she was also making it clear that she wanted to help. She wanted him to know that she could be trusted to be an emotional pillar to support him in whatever was going on.

At the end of the day she was still basically a stranger to him. Cassy didn't know any of his friends. What did he have to lose by telling her the truth?

Taking her advice, Jaune straightened himself out and leaned back against the bench. "I might have gotten a girl pregnant," he stated flatly.

The mood in the air changed, and Cassy too leaned back. He heard a long breath enter and exit through her nose. "Gotcha. Yeah, that'll make a guy act how you're acting."

Jaune nodded. He wasn't sure what else he should or could say. All he could think about were those few words Weiss had texted him.

"So what are you going to do?"

The question snapped Jaune from his thoughts. He sighed, shaking his head softly. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" she asked. There was a hint of an edge to her voice, and when Jaune glanced over to her he saw a frown creeping on her lips. "It shouldn't be very hard to figure out."

Shouldn't be very hard? This was earth-shattering. Not even going into Beacon untrained and without Aura was as difficult as this situation was. Or rather, could be. He didn't know for sure if Weiss was pregnant, only that she was late. But considering that they'd just done it a few nights ago…

"I've never gone through anything like this," he told her. As he spoke he couldn't meet Cassy's judgmental brown eyes. And she had every right to judge him right now. "I'm nineteen years old. I don't know how to be a dad."

Jaune flinched when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, and he turned to see that Cassy had scooted over on the bench to press against him. She gave his far shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Before he might have thought that the woman was stepping up her game and making an even bolder move on him than giving him daily casseroles. But as he looked into her eyes now, he saw no judgment. No lust. No ulterior motives. He saw a woman a few years older than he was trying to offer him comfort in his time of need.

"I was a little younger than you when I got pregnant," she said softly. As she did her own eyes broke from his, and she like him before, stared down at her lap. "My boyfriend was nineteen. I wasn't ready to be a mom, and he wasn't ready to be a dad. Sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

Jaune nodded. In that moment her comforting arm felt a little bit warmer. To know that she had gone through the same thing and had turned out fine was the kind of thing he needed to hear right now.

"So he didn't bother," she followed up after a brief silence had settled over them.

Blue eyes went wide when Jaune realized what she meant. He turned to look Cassy in the eyes once more. "Oh gods. Cassy… I'm so sorry…"

He felt the shoulder that was pressed against him shrug. "Screw him," she laughed. "Maybe he got turned into Grimm food by one of the latest attacks. Who knows, who cares. I haven't seen him in years. Not since he decided that he didn't want to be a part of his daughter's life."

The words made Jaune's blood boil. How could a person be such a coward? How could a person abandon his family like that? It was difficult enough to raise a family in a world ravaged by the creatures of Grimm, but to have to do it alone? In Mantle of all places?

Jaune wanted nothing more than to find the father of Cassy's child and knock him senseless.

"I've never met the guy and I hate him," the boy growled. "Civilian or not, I wanna kick his ass."

Cassy laughed. "You're sweet, Jaune, but he's not worth the effort. It's his loss, missing out on his beautiful baby girl's first words. Her first steps. I'm getting along just fine, especially with a little help from the local huntsmen," she added with a wink.

Jaune blushed, again being forced to avert his eyes from Cassy's under her borderline flirtatious praise. He knew that in this moment she wasn't actually coming onto him, instead trying to lighten the mood.

"I may have only known you for a couple of weeks, Jaune, but I know you're a good man. You have to be if you're running around down here in Mantle playing babysitter for a bunch of kids. This probably wasn't what you had in mind when you signed up to be a huntsman, right?"

Bingo. Jaune had never thought that such grunt work would be a part of his duties as a huntsman, but once he had started doing it he realized that it was a necessary job. Being a huntsman wasn't just about fighting Grimm. It was about ensuring the safety and happiness of the people of Remnant. A little peace of mind could go a long way in curbing negative emotions, and therefore curbing Grimm attacks.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Can't say this is what I had in mind when General Ironwood gave us our huntsman licenses."

"But you're doing it anyway because it's the right thing to do, right?" Jaune nodded once again. "Even though this job wasn't your first choice, you're doing it anyway. And you're doing it with everything you've got. You're not a man who will run away from his problems or his duty. You won't run from this either. Like it or not, if this girl is pregnant you have a duty to be there for her."

Jaune knew she was right. He'd known that all along. Still, being able to talk to someone about it, getting his feelings and doubts off his chest, being reaffirmed on what was right, those things all helped. They helped so much. Just being able to hear someone else say it filled the boy with hope and confidence that he'd been lacking before.

"This girl, is she a huntress?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. He wasn't about to say who, because disinherited or not, Weiss Schnee was still a name that carried weight in Atlas and Mantle. He would have protected the identity of the girl regardless of who it had been. But there was no harm in admitting she was a huntress.

"Here's the unfair thing about pregnancy," Cassy continued. "She's the one who's going to have to carry this burden. Literally. The father can stay hidden during all of this. The mother can't. Once this girl starts showing, there'll be no hiding what she's done. And that's where you'll come in, Jaune. You have to be at her side and stand by her physically and emotionally. Can you do that?"

Be there for Weiss. Be at her side. Act as her shield. Be the gallant knight to her princess. Jaune had always wanted to be a hero. He would be Weiss' hero. He would stand with her through all of this if it turned out she was pregnant.

"I can." His voice became firmer as he spoke. "I will."

"Good. Remember that as worried as you are right now, it's ten times worse for her. You," she said poking his shoulder to emphasize each word. "Can. Do. This."

Jaune took a deep breath, standing up and feeling himself filled with renewed confidence and vigor. Yes, he could do this. He _would_ do this. He wouldn't abandon Weiss in her time of greatest need. If he needed to be the father of their baby, then he would be. He even had a loving family he could call upon to aid him if need be. He knew his parents would support them in this. They'd raised eight kids, after all. They'd love another grandkid! And maybe his and Weiss' child would be friends with Adrian! They'd be cousins! Yes, worried or not, Jaune knew he would have a strong support system throughout this all.

"Thanks, Cassy," he smiled warmly as he gazed down at her. "I needed this. I needed to hear all that. Seriously, thank you."

She stood up as well, a happy, reassuring smile on her own lips. "Guess now I know why you never took me or any of the others up on our offers," she said playfully. "You've been getting some prime huntress tail up there. I always did wonder if students got it on at the academies. I suppose this answers that question."

Jaune coughed and blushed at her words. He'd always suspected, but here Cassy had plainly spelled out that she and the other moms had been interested in him physically. He knew that she was just kidding around with him now though. Being a single mother herself, he knew Cassy would never try to steal his attention or affection away from the girl who would need him the most.

"I need to go see her," he said, taking a step away. "But I'll be back this afternoon for the kids. See you then."

"Jaune," she called after him, prompting him to turn around. She held up the casserole dish, urging him to come take it. "There may be a girl who's eating for two now."

The boy blinked, but quickly understood her meaning. Jaune was grateful for all the free food Cassy provided for him, and this would be no exception. He stepped over and graciously accepted the homemade casserole from the thirsty mom who had turned out to be a genuine and helpful friend.

"Thank you," he beamed. "I know she'll love it."

"Just be sure to invite me to the baby shower, understand?" she grinned.

Jaune chuckled, walking away backwards with the casserole. "Anything for you, Cass. I'll see you later."

She offered him a smile and a wave, and Jaune turned around to quickly walk to the nearest air ship terminal so he could get a ride back up to Atlas. So he could be there for Weiss when she needed him the most.

* * *

Weiss stared down at the small package in her hands. So tiny, yet so powerful. Under any other circumstances she might have compared it to herself.

A pregnancy test. Purchased while under disguise down in Mantle. There was no need to let anyone who might recognize her know what she was buying. Despite the fact that she was a disgraced former heiress, rumors could, and would still spread.

Sitting atop the bottom bunk of her and Ruby's bunk bed, Weiss simply stared at the thing rather than use it. How could she use it? How could she face this truth? This test meant everything to her. Everything about her future. Just like before when she had passed her father's test in order to earn her freedom from Atlas, this too would determine where she went in life. Who she went with.

Pale blue eyes closed and Weiss exhaled deeply. She was such a coward. It was so simple to use, and would provide her with an answer in mere seconds. Yet… she couldn't bear doing it. However, she knew she had to. After telling Jaune about her private issue, he must have been worried sick. When he finally came back to Atlas Academy after his mission, he would want an update. She would have to be able to provide one.

Maybe that's when she would take it. Maybe all she needed was someone to hold her hand through it. Not literally of course with what she would have to do in order to take the test, but just… someone. Anyone. A friend to tell her that things would be okay, and that her life wouldn't be over if it turned out that she was pregnant.

The sound of her dorm room door unlocking earned the girl's attention, and her head snapped up to see who it was. Had Jaune arrived back so soon?

Weiss stood up, and as the door opened saw that it wasn't Jaune at all. Blake stepped inside alone, and wore a soft smile as she greeted her friend and teammate. "Hey, W-"

The words died on her lips as Weiss quickly and unsubtly stuffed the pregnancy test underneath her pillow, and moved to sit down on the edge of the mattress in front of it. She folded her hands atop her lap neatly as she gazed up at the faunus girl. "Good morning, Blake. You're back early."

Golden eyes narrowed curiously, but Blake otherwise went about her business, moving into the room toward the mirror that stood upon a row of desks. She looked into it, lightly running her fingers through her hair to fix what might have been messed up from her own early morning mission. "I'm surprised to see you here alone," she commented, staring at her reflection. "Done for the day?"

Even if she did have more work to do, Weiss wasn't sure she should be out fighting monsters when she could be carrying a baby. Luckily, however, she had nothing on her schedule today but training with Winter. She could come up with an excuse to get out of that easily enough.

"I am," she confirmed. "I think I'm just going to take it easy today. Catch up on some sleep. The General has been working us ragged lately, and I for one could use a nap."

Weiss pulled out her scroll, anxiously checking to see if she had received any messages from Jaune. She hadn't, and she snapped the device closed with a frustrated sigh.

One that had apparently gotten the attention of Blake's sensitive feline ears, if the way they twitched atop her head was any indication. She gazed at Weiss in the reflection of the mirror. "Weiss, are you okay?"

The ex-heiress shifted uncomfortably, patting the surface of the pillow before moving closer to it. "Of course I'm okay. What would make you think otherwise?"

Deeming her work done, Blake spun around and approached the bed. She took a seat next to Weiss. "I don't know. You seem… nervous."

Weiss placed her hands on the pillow and moved it backwards, pressing down to make sure it took the pregnancy test with it. She scooted further onto the bed in order to put herself between it and Blake. "Nervous? Nervous about what?"

"You tell me."

"I… I am not nervous. I'm perfectly fine. I'm just waiting for someone."

"If this is about your father, about the election, I'm sure everything will be okay." Blake smiled at her. "There's no way he can win this. Not with how popular Robyn is in Mantle."

If only this was still about the election. Truth be told Weiss had completely forgotten about that whole mess. No, this was far more important and more personal to her than even her father's bid to win a seat on Atlas' council.

"It's not about that," Weiss said softly.

Blake tilted her head. "But it is about _something_." Weiss frowned. How had she been so easily tricked like that? She could say she just misspoke, but she hated the idea of continuing to lie to her friend when she knew something was wrong. "I won't press any further, but if something's bothering you then you can tell me." Blake placed a hand atop Weiss'. "You can trust me."

Weiss swallowed. Of course, of all the people on her team, of all her friends period, she would trust Blake most with a secret. The idea would have once been laughable with the faunus girl being a terrorist of the White Fang. And herself being a Schnee? Utterly laughable that the two of them had formed the bonds of trust and friendship that they had. But then again, life was strange like that sometimes. She never would have imagined that Jaune Arc of all people would have been her first time. Or that she might be pregnant with his child.

Nodding without a word, Weiss reached back underneath the pillow and grabbed a small cardboard box. She pulled it out and held it in front of her so Blake could get a clear look.

Staring up at Blake's face, she saw how her friend's eyes widened and her lips parted. She sucked in a breath before speaking. "Weiss…"

"I don't know if I am yet," she said, answering an unspoken question that would have been inevitably brought up. "I haven't used it. I… I'm afraid to."

This time it was Blake who nodded. Her gaze cast downward into her lap, and for long moments the two girls sat side by side in silence. In that moment Weiss was happy it wasn't Yang who had come in. Or Ruby. Friendly and helpful as they were, right now she didn't need their loud, wordy brands of comfort and support. Sitting here in the comfortable silence with Blake Belladonna was surprisingly peaceful.

Finally though, the other girl spoke. "Jaune?" she asked in a single word.

Weiss nodded once more. "Yes. The night you and Yang found us… we became intimate with one another." An unwelcome smile curled on her lips. "I suppose you can say that we took Yang's advice and 'got a room'."

Blake hummed thoughtfully as she nodded. "Why do you think you might be pregnant? Or is it just a precaution after sex?"

They'd been careful. If not for her missed period, Weiss probably wouldn't have given the idea of being pregnant a thought. "I'm late," she said simply. "Unusually so."

"I see."

"Blake. I'm scared."

Two words were all it took for her friend to wrap her arms around Weiss' body and pull her close. Weiss reciprocated, wrapping her own arms around Blake's back. A head of white hair rested against Blake's collarbone, and the simple act of being held like that was nearly enough to cause Weiss to break down in tears. She held back, however. Not out of fear of judgment or being seen as weak. Weiss would not allow this to make her cry. She would face it head on one way or another.

"You know we'll all be there for you," Blake whispered soothingly into her ear. "Every one of us."

Weiss nodded into the girl's chest. "I know. Thank you."

She pushed herself out of the comfortable space, but remained in Blake's embrace as an arm rested around her shoulders. Weiss appreciated the gesture. Physical affection wasn't really the norm growing up in the Schnee household.

Blake smiled warmly as she watched her friend. "Does Jaune know?"

"I told him I might be pregnant. He's coming back after his mission is over. I… I was hoping to be able to have an answer for him beforehand. I don't know why I told him before taking it. I think… I just…"

"Needed someone there with you?"

Words like those might have once sounded like weakness to Weiss. However, she'd come to learn that relying on the help of others, especially your friends, was anything but weak.

"Yes. I didn't want to do it alone…"

"You don't have to, you know," Blake said warmly. "Like I said, you can trust me. Whether it's to keep a secret, or be there to hold your hand while you do this." Her face scrunched up for a second. "Metaphorically speaking, of course."

The correction caused Weiss to giggle. "I thought the same thing."

Blake's hand rubbed comfortingly against her shoulder, and Weiss leaned in to rest her head on Blake's own shoulder. "So if you're ready, if you want an answer before Jaune comes back, I'll be here for you."

Weiss nodded against the girl's arm. "I'm ready."

"Okay. Let's go."

The words had been easy enough to say. The idea was simple in concept. And yet… neither took action. Neither moved so much as a muscle to get off the bed and go to the dorm's bathroom.

Weiss closed her eyes as she remained leaning against her teammate. "Blake. My legs aren't moving."

"I know. We can wait a little longer then."

"That… sounds like a plan."

Another deep breath followed by a sighing exhale filled Weiss' ears. Even with Blake's aid, this was the hardest thing in the world for Weiss.

"So are you and Jaune official now?" Blake asked, breaking the silence.

The question caused Weiss' eyes to snap open. She raised her head to look upon her friend. "Official?"

Blake shrugged. "I mean, I felt like it was worth asking. Seeing how, well, it's possible he might be the father of your child."

A worthy question, then. And small talk which would hopefully help get her feet moving. "He's not my boyfriend," she admitted. Honestly she didn't know what he was right now. She seemed to be struggling to put it into words. "He's… he's just…"

"The guy you text constantly?"

Blue eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"The guy who makes you laugh," Blake smiled, continuing without answering Weiss' question. "The guy you spend three to four nights a week with. Not counting all the times you've gone to hang out with him which totally weren't dates or anything."

Weiss didn't know how Blake had acquired this information, but the accuracy of it was startling. It was also eye-opening. Had she… had she and Jaune been dating since the night they'd played truth or dare, and neither of them had even known it?

"Oh brothers…" she whispered. "He's my boyfriend…"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Did she? If she had, she hadn't meant to. It wasn't a bad thing. No, despite her and Jaune's tumultuous past, they'd moved beyond it. They were entirely different people than they'd been at Beacon. Jaune had filled out that tall, lanky, and scraggly frame. He was muscular now. Even taller than before. And with that new haircut of his, even…

"Cute…" she said aloud. She shook her head of the thought before moving on to address Blake's concern. "It's not bad. I just never really thought it would happen."

"What did you think you were?"

Weiss shrugged softly. She'd never had a boyfriend. She'd never been in any sort of romantic relationship before. A crush on Neptune didn't count. Especially with how brief and one-sided it had been. "I don't know. Friends?"

"Friends who have sex together?" Blake questioned.

"That's a thing," Weiss said defensively, before her tone softened in embarrassment. "At least… so I've been told."

"More than told now, Weiss," the faunus girl smiled. "So you've experienced."

"Yes. Yes, I suppose I have." A cold realization hit her. Maybe her doubt was merely creeping into other areas of her life, but a question came to Weiss' mind that she needed to ask her friend. "Blake. What if Jaune doesn't want to be my boyfriend?"

A soft chuckle wasn't what she had expected to hear from her completely honest question. "Are you kidding? This is Jaune we're talking about, remember? The same boy who serenaded you back at Beacon."

Weiss frowned at the memory. It hadn't been Jaune's finest hour. It hadn't been hers either. As much as he was wrong for being an unwanted pest, she had been wrong to assume he wanted something out of her that he had in fact not. She was glad they'd both grown as people since then.

Still, Jaune had wanted her at her best. What if he couldn't handle her at her worst? "However, what if he doesn't want to be my boyfriend if it turns out that I am… with child?"

"Jaune's a lot of things, but a coward isn't one of them."

"True, but becoming a father is different from facing down an Ursa Major."

"You're right," Blake agreed. "But I know he's not the type who'd run away from this. We all have our flaws. I've run away from my problems more times than I can count. Yang has her anger. Ruby runs into things without thinking. You…"

Weiss gave her a glacial glare which stopped Blake in her tracks. Right now she did _not_ want to hear about any of her flaws.

"Are a great and wonderful person," Blake instead stated diplomatically. "And Jaune has his flaws too, but none of them tell me that he's going to abandon you in your time of need. If the stories are true, he was there by your side when you got injured at Haven."

Weiss smiled at the memory. Or at least, at the memory of her dream. While she'd been unconscious she'd dreamt of Jaune filling her with his Aura. Making her feel warm. Safe. Secure. And most of all, loved.

She was so happy she'd been able to experience it while awake. It had been wonderful. She wanted to feel it again. She wanted this man by her side more often, pregnant or not. It was a good thing Ruby was spending so much time with Penny lately. Maybe her leader wouldn't miss her too badly if she hung out with Jaune more.

"He even told me he had to stay and finish up his mission down in Mantle," Weiss smiled, recalling just the latest instance of Jaune's integrity. "At least I know he'll be responsible when it comes to children…"

"Which," Blake said clearly. "We still don't know if you are." She glanced down at Weiss' legs. "Think you're ready to move now?"

Feeling more confident now after her chat with Blake, Weiss finally stood up, test box in hand, ready to take it. "I am." She stood there for a moment before turning to face her teammate. "Blake?"

"Yeah?"

Weiss wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Thank you for being here for me."

Blake returned the gesture in kind, hugging Weiss close to her. "Always," she said softly into Weiss' hair. "I'll always be here for all of you."

When the two separated Weiss took a step back, and then a deep breath. Spinning around once more, she marched to the bathroom to find out what her future had in store for her.

* * *

Jaune stood before Team RWBY's door and took a deep breath. He was ready to face his destiny. No matter what it may be.

Rapping his knuckles on the door, he stood back as seconds seemed to pass like hours. Finally, a faint shuffling on the other side told him that someone was coming.

The door opened, and he looked down to see the sight of his lover. Her face lit up, eyes sparkling like ice being hit by the winter sun.

"Jaune!" she cried, leaping up at him to wrap her arms around his neck.

The boy stumbled back a step before he caught Weiss completely, wrapping his arms around her back and holding her close against his body. Her own arms coiled around his back, and she pressed her face into his shoulder as she was suspended off the ground in his embrace. Her boots dangled near his shins, painting a comical picture of the height difference between the two when she was elevated up to his level.

For long seconds she clung to him, and this display of affection made Jaune fear the worst. Like she needed him for emotional support in her time of greatest need. If that's what she did need, then she would get it. Jaune made no move to let go of her or set her back on the floor. He merely squeezed her tightly, clutching her protectively against his chest as he leaned his head to rest against hers.

Finally, however, he felt her squirm a bit in his arms and he received the unspoken message to set her back down. Taking his hand in hers, she pulled him inside the empty dorm room before shutting the door behind them.

She turned back around to face him, one hand still captive in hers. She grabbed hold of the other one as well, and held them tightly as she peered up at him. "Jaune."

He swallowed hard. He was ready to face the truth. "Yeah?"

"I'm not pregnant," she smiled. It was the happiest, toothiest grin he'd ever seen on her face.

It was contagious, as Jaune's own lips split into a wide smile, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank the gods."

It was he who acted this time, once more pulling Weiss close to him and lifting her from her feet. She squealed softly with delight as he spun her around the room, her already feather-light weight feeling like nothing as he spun around in place. Her musical laughter filled his ears with each spin, and after a few seconds he was dizzy enough to return the girl to her own wobbly feet.

The two grinning teens merely stared at each other for long seconds, both collecting their senses after Jaune had just given her a human amusement park ride. Weiss had the right idea, and took one of his hands again to lead him over to her bed, where she took a seat. She urged him to sit next to her.

It was a familiar feeling to be in bed with Weiss. However, after the scare they'd both just endured, sex with the young huntress was the last thing on his mind.

"So you're not pregnant," he repeated, happy to have heard the words, and more happy to say them himself.

She nodded eagerly. "Yes. As it turns out I'm just late. I'll spare you the details of how female anatomy works, but as it turns out long distance travel can affect a woman's… cycle."

Jaune nodded. She was right; he didn't want to hear about the details of that sort of thing. He'd already been exposed to way too many female issues when he'd grown up with seven sisters. Weiss could keep all the beautiful secrets of the female body to herself.

Travelling to Atlas so recently, it made sense that this could be the reason for her scare. Maybe it was good that it had happened. A condom alone wasn't the safest method of birth control. If, and that was a big if, they were to ever be intimate again, he'd want even more forms of protection. He was certain she would as well.

"I'm so glad," he smiled. "I don't think I would have been ready to be a dad."

Weiss nodded. "Nor I a mother," she agreed. Her face fell, the smile fading before her icy eyes flicked to meet his. "Jaune. Truth or dare."

Jaune's eyes narrowed on her after she asked the question. Was this really an appropriate time to be playing this game? In any case, he'd entertain her and pick the safe option. "Truth."

Her fingers toyed with each other as they rested on her lap. "What would you have done if it turned out that I was pregnant?"

Before his conversation with Cassy, Jaune might have needed to think about his answer. Now, however, he had one to give to the girl at his side without hesitation. "I would have married you."

Weiss' eyes went wide. "Married?"

"If that's what you would have wanted," he followed up. Truth be told he had no idea if Weiss wanted that sort of commitment with him. "If not, I still would have stayed by your side." He reached out to take her hand, engulfing it in both of his and holding it tightly. "I'd be there for you. Always. Our kid would have had the best, most loving parents they could have asked for."

The girl nodded, her liquid-blue eyes glistening with newly-formed tears. Happy tears, if the wide grin on her face was anything to go by. "The very best," she agreed, a shaky breath escaping her lips.

He didn't let go of her hand, and Weiss made no attempts to retract it. Jaune loved the feeling of holding it, and really any part of her, in his arms. He loved this girl. He always had. Even back at Beacon when they'd been two totally different and far worse people, he'd loved her. Back then it had been for more superficial reasons. Now, however, after getting to know the girl, after learning all about who she was, he knew for a fact that he loved her. Every part of her.

"Weiss," he started. Beginning to ask a question he needed answered. "Truth or dare."

Her smile lessened, but she still looked at him warmly when she gave her response. "Truth."

Just what he had been hoping for. "If you were pregnant, would you have wanted me to be in your life? In our kid's life? Being stuck with me forever, even if we weren't married? A kid would have tied us together for the rest of our lives…"

Weiss' face was a whirlwind of emotions right now. Wet and glistening eyes were threatening to spill tears down her cheeks. The muscles in her cheeks and mouth moved and twitched as she sought to come up with an answer to the deep and personal question he had just posed to her.

Rather than answering it verbally, however, Weiss tilted her head and practically lunged at his face. Their lips met, where Weiss hungrily attacked his own, quickly overwhelming his unprepared defenses and took control of the affectionate display. The hand that wasn't held by his own wrapped around his back, keeping Jaune in place as she kissed him. Not that he would have even considered backing away from her loving lips…

When she finally pulled back, Weiss gazed into his eyes with a happy, confident smile on her face. The tip of her tongue darted out, licking her lips and parting them before she spoke. "In case it wasn't clear, that means yes."

Jaune chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. Very clear."

"I couldn't imagine not being with you if it turned out that I'd been pregnant. And… it's comforting to know that you feel the same way. That you would have been there for me through thick and thin. For better or for worse."

"In sickness and in health," he added.

Weiss' eyes locked onto his again, and her front teeth gently toyed with her lower lip as she grinned at him. She knew exactly what he had been implying. "Mister Jaune Schnee," she mused. "It has a certain ring to it, don't you think?"

Hearing the words spoken aloud made his jaw drop, and Weiss giggled at his reaction. When he found the strength to formulate words again, he asked the obvious question. "Would you ever want to take my name?"

"Weiss Arc?" she asked. Her jaw clenched in thought, eyes darting to the ceiling as she pondered the sound of the name. In the end she shook her head softly. "No. I don't think that sounds nearly as good as Jaune Schnee."

"Weiss Arc-Schnee? Weiss Schnee-Arc?"

"Schnee-Arc sounds ridiculous," she frowned. "Like some sort of strange female shark."

"And the other one?"

She hummed. "It had potential. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, however…"

The way she trailed off with such a sudden loss of confidence concerned Jaune. His brow furrowed as he peered into those pale blue eyes that wouldn't meet his. "Weiss?"

She glanced back up at him, meeting his gaze with a look of uncertainty that was strange for a girl as confident as her. "For now, I would simply like to call you my boyfriend. That is… if you want to call me your girlfriend…"

Words he'd longed to hear years ago at Beacon had finally left Weiss' mouth. It almost seemed like a step backwards, considering they'd already had sex. However, to be officially an item, to be a romantic and loving couple, was indeed going forward. They were more than just friends now. More than even lovers. They were in a relationship now. One which had all the potential to grow in the world.

Jaune wrapped his arms around his new girlfriend, pulling her close and kissing her atop the head. "I'd love to call you my girlfriend," he said softly. "And… I…"

"Yes?" she asked, speaking into his chest as he held her against him.

"And I… I love you. I love you, Weiss."

She pushed away from him and gazed up into his eyes. Her soft features and even softer eyes regarded him with affection and care the likes of which he'd never seen from her before. "I love you too, Jaune."

He leaned in, this time being the one to kiss her. She graciously accepted the gesture, tilting to meet his lips and sharing a second loving kiss. The soft moan which hummed in her throat drove him wild, and caused his body to react to the soft feeling of her body in a matter of seconds.

When they parted she let her hands linger on him for a few seconds, and she smiled while letting her eyes trail down his body. Down to his lap. She must have noticed a bulge in his pants, for her gaze was held there for long seconds before she finally spoke.

"I'm afraid we won't be able to do what we did a few nights ago," she offered regretfully.

Jaune nodded in understanding. Coming fresh off of a pregnancy scare, the last thing he would have expected for her to want was more sex. Truthfully, as much as his body wanted it, his mind did not. "Yeah," he agreed. "I totally get it."

"However, I've made the decision to start taking birth control pills as soon as I can arrange to see a pharmacist. So in time, once that has taken effect…"

The unspoken promise of what that meant made Jaune's heart race. "I can't wait…" he whispered excitedly.

"You'll have to, boyfriend," she smirked. "But even once I'm on the pill, you're still wearing a condom, mister."

Again, it was understandable. Jaune had no problems with that. He never wanted to experience this kind of scare again. If and when he ever had children, he wanted to be ready for them. He wanted it to be the choice of both himself and Weiss.

"I can do that," he agreed.

"Good," she grinned, shifting on the bed before standing up. She turned and gazed down at him, her hands coming to rest on her hips while she eyed him. "Jaune."

"Yeah?"

"Just because we won't be having sex for a while doesn't mean we can't still do things together," she said, licking her lips suggestively as she stared down at him.

Jaune blinked. "Oh…"

Yes, that's right. They did enjoy _other_ things the night of their first time. Things that involved no risk of pregnancy.

"I think we both need to let off a little bit of steam, don't you agree?" she asked, already moving toward the door.

Jaune was on his feet in an instant, moving to stand behind her. Weiss looked over her shoulder, a devious grin on her lips. Yes, a few simple words from the young woman were all it took to wrap him completely around her finger. She must have realized this. He did as well. He didn't care, either.

"Definitely."

She reached for the handle and pulled the door open. "Good boy," she purred. "Because I want to show my new boyfriend just how much he means to me. And I want him to show me how much I mean to him."

Jaune's heart was racing as he followed Weiss out the door and into the hall, en route to one of the empty dorm rooms in the academy.

Yes, he would show Weiss just how much she meant to him. Even if it took all day. As a matter of fact, he might prefer it that way.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Special thanks go out to a reader named **ChuckG65** for being the one to inspire a third chapter for this story. Without him this wouldn't have ever happened. So thank you for such an awesome idea to continue this story.

Here we saw the return of my favorite thirsty mom, who I've unofficially dubbed Cassy because of her giving Jaune casseroles. If you want more of her, check out a one shot of mine called **Ara Ara Arc**.

Most of the time in White Knight fics, it's Yang who acts as Weiss' confidant. However here I thought Blake would be a nice change of pace. She definitely seems like someone who would be good with secrets.

Anyway, I don't know if there will be anything else for this story. It depends on if there are any other words that rhyme with date/mate/late, and if there's a good plot for a new chapter. In any case I hope you've enjoyed this latest chapter.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
